Giovanni's Retirement
by PiperSpoon13
Summary: Giovanni retires to the good life leaving the team to his super nerd nephew who has built a machine that brainwashes people instead of Pokemon. Jessie/James. Butch/Cassidy. Ash/Misty...I'm really bad at these things. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Consequents of Giovanni's retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except, John and Wayne, which aren't to great to begin with.

Authors Note: This story is written by me but is a sequel to another I penned on notebook paper and lost before I could type it all up, this story started in a notebook and is nearly finished in the notebook. I don't want it to suffer the same fate, so I will summarize the other: After blasting off Jessie and James gets separated and James finds her with no memory what so ever. The boss cared nothing about helping James find her and suspended them both for their lack of success. After failing to capture Pikachu once more they blast off. Jessie gets her memory back and she and James have no desire to return to Team Rocket; however, Mewoth feels they're just having a moment of insanity because of their new found romance and takes off leaving them behind. This story takes place four years later.

Ash 15

Misty 16

James 23

Jessie 23

Cassidy 23

Butch 24

John 26

Wayne 24

____________________________________________________________

"Your still making the deliveries in this storm?" James asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Jessie said, in her cocky way.

"But the storm." James said grabbing her by the arm. "I can't let you go out like this you just over that bug and I don't want you getting a relapse and that bug turn into something much more serious and I can't have you..."but Jessie put a finger on my lips.

"I'll wear a coat. Now if I don't deliver this soon Officer Jenny and all her Growlith will go hungry tonight." Jessie said almost mockingly snatching two brown sacs.

"Alright but Growley's going with you. He likes seeing all the other Growlith anyway and I'll feel better if he's with you." he added looking at Growley, who was already by the door, excited to go on a ride.

Looking up from the puppy pokemon she said, "Alright you win."

"Thanks, take care now." He said kissing his wife good bye. "Growley you'll make sure of that, right." James added patting the creature on the head it barked in response. He switched off the 'open' light as he watch the two ride off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty come on I'm starving, since Brock had left with that Nurse Joy, I haven't got a descent meal out in the woods" Ash wined.

Misty looked up at him and caught herself blushing 'That's Ash, mind on his stomach again.' "Alright you go ahead I'll catch up; we just got here and Staru and Goldeen never get to swim around." she said standing up. "Here you take Togapi; I don't want him falling in or wondering off." she said tucking the egg baby in his backpack. "You'll take care of it won't you Pikachu?" the electric mouse squeaked and nodded in response. "And Pikachu, Can you also keep my Ash out of trouble?" she added hugging the now taller boy.

"Hey!" Ash responded jokingly. "Alright I guess I'll see you later. I'll be at the Pokemon Center, if not I'll leave a note with Nurse Joy." he said kissing her lightly on the cheek. '5yrs, 7 months and 2days ago. Gosh, has it really been that long' Ash thought heading towards town. 'and we've been dating for almost a year now. After that close call with those angry Beedrill, I remember getting stringed over and over, ending up in the hospital. When I came to, Misty threw her arms around me and kissed me. Then imminently apologized. I wish I remembered more but from then on we were more than friends and Brock fully supported us.' Ash was so lost in his thoughts he almost pasted the pokemon center. He went it and asked the Joy where the best place to eat was.

"Officer Jenny really likes this one place called 'The Hungry Mewoth' it's owned by a young couple who moved here a few years ago they even feed pokemon and deliver. You should try it out." Ash decided to go and told Joy to watch for Misty. Ash walked along the downtown block, looking for the cafe. He nearly passed the place it was a tiny little diner in a line off many. The little light that said open was off. "Well I guess we can come back with Misty tomorrow." Ash said disappointedly, but Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and pointed though the window at a blue haired man. Ash then knocked on the glass door and noticed it was unlocked. "Excuse me but I've been traveling a lot lately and my pokemon and I are pretty hungry..."

"I'm sorry but we're closed until further notice." the man's voice was very nasal as if he had been crying if a long time or had a very bad cold in the middle of summer. He sniffled again and made a barley auditable sob.

"Are you OK?" Ash said walking a little closer; it was then he noticed it was James from Team Rocket. Ash took a step back. "Your James from team rocket! What are you up to this time!" Ash accused. James sat looking at his sandwich that looked at least a day old. "Whatever it is your not getting Pikachu." Ash said holding his beloved friend closer.

"Don't you worry Jessie and I are retired from that stuff." James said harshly at first and the rest came out as a cry.

"Where is Jessie and Mewoth?" Ash asked still expecting a net or a motto shout any moment, but then noticed James' glassy eyes. Something was up but it wasn't at all Team Rocket-ish.

"I never said Mewoth retired and Jessie...has...been...She never came home last night." he said not looking up from the ageing sandwich. "Growley came to me barking middy and led me to her wrecked bike he didn't stop howling all night; the poor thing cried itself to sleep, I think he's ashamed because I asked him to protect her and he couldn't. I'm afraid something awful has happened to her. I spoke to officer Jenny and she said her cousin in Aysonburg city has gone missing and a Nurse Joy in Lavender has disappeared too, and the one in Viridian is acting strongly...I don't know." James finished noticeably showing mix of anger and worry. "If I catch the assholes who took her, I swear I will make sure they spend the rest of their days behind bars, mark my words."

Ash no longer thought James was up to no good, and for the first time he looked up behind the counter at pictures of his two ex-enemies 'they looked happy and normal. Wait they're married!?' Ash thought, trying to find the words to say to James. "I'm sorry I wish..." but he was interrupted by a psyduck tripping in the door. The duck was franticly quaking away. Ash dropped from the bar stool as did Pikachu. Pikachu then spoke to it as if he was trying to calm it down, the duck then quaked a little less anxious. Pikachu then looked up at his trainer. "What is it buddy?" the small yellow mouse seemed really worried. "Did something happen to Misty." The rodent nodded. "Do you know where she is?" Pikachu shook his head and took off. Ash quickly followed after grabbing Psyduck who was sitting down crying uncontrolled for it's master.

"Hold up I'm coming with you" James hollered running after Ash. The teen only nodded and continued following his beloved pokemon. Shortly followed by James was his Growlith. The group ran all the way back to the pound but Misty wasn't anywhere. Her Staru and Goldeen were sitting in the pond very confused and for the first time togapi started to cry; he had been sleeping quietly in the backpack. "Don't worry we'll find her" was the only thing Ash could find to say to it.

James leaned silently on the tree as Ash returned all Misty's pokemon to their Poke-balls then James spoke. 'What are you going to do?" he had no idea what he planned but it wasn't sitting around waiting for Jessie to bring herself home or wait for a call. He was going to do something.

"I don't know" Ash said putting the last of the pokeballs on his belt. "You know what? I bet the person or persons or whatever took Misty also took Jessie." Ash paused looking at James. "What do you say we look for them together...truce? he said holding out his hand James nodded gratefully took the teens hand of friendship and squeezed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

"Cassie, Cassie." I said gently, trying to wake up my partner. After everything that had happened I had to treat her like a queen. She sat up still shaking from her most resent nightmare and gave me a small smile, which was progress, before heading to the bathroom. Ten years I had been with Team Rocket and right now he'd give anything to go back to that contract Cassidy and he both signed and tear it in two. Nothing has been the same since Team Rocket's new management. I was sore all over from the fight the other day; I still say I would have won if John didn't come to Wayne's rescue and double team me. Cassidy's still not speaking, to anyone, not even me, I rarely even get a smile out of her even before, but who can blame her after the events last week; I knew only what the doctors had told me, and they didn't tell me much. They said she had been through a great ordeal during the weekend she was missing and was heavily drugged, they wouldn't tell me anything else and kicked me out of her room often. All I knew is she was found in pretty bad shape, in a park and Wayne had something to do with it. Things had made a change for the worst when Giovanni retired and from their on we were level or below the grunts as hackers tearing down security systems so the NEW black squad could easily get the job done and take all the credit for the job. T It seem that we got the worst of the changes the new boss made, Clyde, who only got the job because he was Giovanni's nephew I didn't even know he had a sister much less a nephew. There was nothing we could do about it, but there is one option. It would be dangerous and difficult getting Cassidy to agree to it, but if we stay here much longer we will be killed or worst.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sending all Misty's Pokemon including togapi, home to Tracy at Professor Oaks lab for safe keeping, he couldn't worry about togipi and Misty too, Ash and James set out. "Where do you think we should start?" Ash asked breaking the long silence as they walked thought the woods.

"I don't know, What's that!?" James shouted pointing out what became to be a large Ferrow landing gracefully in front of them. It was holding a letter in it's beak.

"What does he think he is a messenger Pidgey?" Ash said taking the letter and reading it aloud.

Hello, I'm am not of the number that took your wife or the girl but I do work for them. My partner and I have decided to help you at great risk to us. If you don't want to be walking in circles meet me at the game corner in Aysonburg city. I will be dressed in green and yellow tourist clothing. Be there at 9pm tomorrow.

P.S. The Ferrow appreciates tips.

"Well there you go Ash." James said feeding the Ferrow some pokeblock before it flew off. "Aysonburg is just a little ways from here"

"So you think we can trust this guy?" Ash asked."

"What other leads do we have " James said.' I know its team rocket' he thought but knew he couldn't tell Ash yet. "He's risking his neck to see us the least we can do is hear him out."

________________________

AN: reviews are welcome, I'm having trouble catergising this its more of a friendship story with Ash, James, and Butch. but it revovles around their romances


	2. Chapter 2

Consequents of Giovanni's retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except, John and Wayne, which aren't to great to begin with.

__________________________________

When I came to the first thing I felt was the chill in the air. James was always a cover hog. I .found myself reaching for the stolen covers, but fell over. My hands and ankles were tied; from the sounds I was in a car, van or something but it was moving. How did I get here? I raked my brain to figure it out. I remember a bright light, head lights, being run off the road. Growley tried but was attacked by a stronger pokemon and was knocked out. Everything after was fuzzy. Then there was a groan from a girl, there was someone else, maybe she could help me figure out what was going on. "Who's there" I said, I barly reconized my voice as it was so dry.

"Jessie?" the girl asked confused. How did she know me? Come to think about it I heard her voice before too. "Jessie what kind of sceem are ya'll up to this time?"

"Me? I'm not up to anything I woke up here clueless just like you" I said annoyed that the twerpet was the one I was with, but crawled over to her my eyes had adjusted to the dark for the most part. Her hair had grown to her mid back since our last run in. "Here let's try to get these ropes untied." I said hushed, I didn't want whoever was driving to know we were awake. Misty nodded as we positioned ourselves back to back.

"What do you think they want with us? I don't hear any of my pokemon and they were all out at the time. They wanted us not Pokemon." she had a point whatever this creep or creeps wanted it had to do with us. I then heard talking we crawled over to the sound. The vehicle was one of those news vans with no windows whatsoever in the back there was no escaping let.

"C'mon John can't I mess with them just a little." one asked, as if he was asking to play with an older kids new toy.

"No, Wayne this is an assignment. The boss is collecting talented ex-rockets, their our bait." this ones voice was much deeper and sounded ratter annoyed

"The little ones not a rocket, what she got to do with anything." his wining reminded me of James'.

"Supposingly she and her boyfriend have great potental and foiled many of the teams plans before all they need to do now is put them threw the machine. What are you suddenly so board for I thought you were mooing to that Botch about his girlfriends birthmarks and what all you did to her." I felt a ping of sympathy for Cassidy but I had better things to worry about, like escaping. I was completely lost. John seemed like the leader and the driver. Wayne just seem like a pervert; what did he do to Cassidy? What is this machine they were talking about and why did they think I would come back the team after the way they treated James and I. Better yet why do they think the twerps will join? Misty seemed to be pondering the same thing.

---------------------------------------------------

I didn't want to put this on her so soon, but Jessie and the twerp girl wouldn't have long they would be on their way to Headquarters soon enough. If we wanted revenge on the team now was our chance if we waited they would just get more powerful and so forth. They already had many powerful people join agents their will including a few Jennys and Joys. They targeted Samuel Oak too but he seemed to know about the attack and went into hiding or underground. We had tried to sabotage what we could, which wasn't much after screwing up the kidnapping of Professor Ivy, they put us on strictly tearing down security of pokemon supply shops and the rare Pokemon center and if we screwed that up it'll be our necks.

"I'm going with you." she said really softly; it was the first thing she had said in two weeks. The bruising on her wrists was still very dark at least it better than blue and purple like it was when they found her. The bruises were only a reminder of how our team, our family had betrayed us. Clyde did nothing to Wayne for his attack on Cassie and I got severely punished for taking matters into my own hands; it was an injustice if there ever was one. He said if I did anything like that again he would turn Cassidy and I into guinea pigs for the super nerds latest inventions. Because of this Wayne wants to tempt me with taunting e-mails of what he did to her. They just made my blood boil; I would like to kill the bastard, if I was given the chance. My violent thoughts were interupeted by Cassidy's voice, "we have to stop them, even if it means working with Jessie and James."

"Alright but if it gets too dangerous I'm leaving you at a pokemon center... I just can't loose you again" I said bringing her into a embrace.

"We should get going." she whispered into my chest. Leaving I lit a cigeritte which she took from me. Shocked I was about to protest; she didn't smoke, but she took it in her mouth and inhaled, then pasted it back to me. She didn't cough and weeze this time but seemed a little less tense. "So where are we meeting James and the kid."

"Aysonburg" she didn't speak again until we got to our hotel. "Baby, I want you to stay here, clubs are dangerous and..." she put her finger over my lips

"you be carful then" she said standing on her tip toes to kiss me. We had been close long before we joined the team, but it wasn't until we were on the white squad on our way to the black squad that we started sleeping together. Though we tried to keep it under wraps, rumers went around anyway. It had been a long time since she felt up to anything much less this, for this reason I was late leaving for the game corner.

------------------------------------

"It's almost ten, he's not coming, we're just sitting around here like fools." I said from the bar stool, James seemed to think differently though

"he'll be here, I know he will. Have a little faith why don't you." I wanted to but worry seamed to be crushing what little I had left. Sure enough a man in a sun hat with kaki shorts and a green and yellow shirt, came in at five till ten.

"Sorry I'm late" he said not looking up he had a cigarette in his mouth. "Uhm we should probably get a table drinks on me." It was then the mystery man showed his face, Biff from team rocket. I should've known Team Rocket was responsible for Misty's disappearance.

"Your Biff, What have you done with our friends." I shouted the club was so loud my shouting was only noticed by the two of them.

"Now listen here twerp I have nothing to do with Jessie's kidnapping or your little girlfriend's and for the last time the name is Butch!" I was a little taking back by his anger, but it seemed like I had only been the last straw, like it had been building up for a long time.

"Butch, where's Cassidy." James said calmly. His voice displaying distrust as well.

"She's at the hotel, we had a pretty rough year for us. I'll explain that as we go. First off Giovanni retired a year after you and Jessie left the new person in charge is a mad scientist who had invented a machine that bends the wills of people. Remember the time when we used Drowse's brainwaves to steal others pokemon, same concept but it's a stronger connection and acts more like a switch, if you were a saint before you could very well become the next anti-Christ, and to think these were the laughing stocks of the team in our hay day. When I heard Giovanni was putting crazy Clyde in charge and Bonkers Bonnie as his second in command, I thought the old fart lost his marbles. Then came his opening assembly, supposedly they tested it on stupid grunts and trainers they bribed most went crazy or died. For their demonstration however, they brought in a Jenny. She was kicking and yelling that we weren't going to get away with it; after three rockets forced her into what looked like a giant electric chair, they strapped her in and pulled a lever. The lights flickered and her screams filled the air. When it was done she was pledging her allegiance to the team. Lately they have targeted old rockets, who have quiet or Giovanni fired. You and the girls are on the list; their planning on putting them through machine you too if your not careful. Cassidy and I were agents it from the beginning, but after hearing about another rocket being killed for saying that the machine wasn't what Giovanni had in mind when he said we would rule the world. The rocket had spoke out in the assembly. Clyde then pulled out a gun and shot him right there. Calling him useless. He regroup Cass and I were demoted along with serveal others. So several people became brain washed, includeing a few Joys and Jennys. Mewoth heard they were going after you and Jessie and...they put him through too. As agenist it as we were we knew we wouldn't be allowed to just quit." Butch paused to light another cigarette, He offered James and I one but we politely refused. "The rockets that took Jessie and..."

"Misty" James finished

With a nod, Butch continued. "Yes Misty. The rockets are John and Wayne. They were assigned to take the girls and bring them to the HQ in Viridian City. As far as I know they haven't made it yet because your girls are putting up a good fight." he must of saw the worried looks on James and my face became he added, "I don't think they would hurt them, not that it's not in their nature. John is really professional when it comes to assignments and he's the leader, if he wasn't I'd be worried." he took a big breath putting out his cigarette, the next thing didn't seem to want to come out. "You can crash at our hotel tonight and tomorrow we will help you find them and maybe we can attempt to reverse the damage by destroying that damned device. I need to tell you one thing though and I don't want you to worry too much about it, but Wayne attacked Cassidy a little over a week ago." I felt myself gulp in fear for Misty. James' expression changed too. "She's still very shaken up by it, so please don't mention John or Wayne around her comment on any bruises or cuts she has, practically the ones on her wrists." his voice was really showing his buried anger.

I really felt for him, if someone had attacked Misty he would want to get back at them too. "We won't mention anything."

"Thanks for helping us, I know it's very dangerous for you and Cassidy to be doing this." James said. He had really toughened up since I last saw him. Butch then walked us to his hotel a few blocks away. It was really run down, I saw at least to rattatas run by and a bunch of weedles crawling all over a thrown away hamburger. Misty would freak, but Misty were with these John and Wayne characters who seemed to be worst than Jessie, James, Butch and Cassidy combined. We had to stop this new Team Rocket.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay another chapter done. Will start a new one soon hopfully. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Consequents of Giovanni's retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except, John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

__________________________________

I found my self staring at the clock again, Midnight, I sighed, if he get himself killed I don't know what I will do. I have been so weird, since I got out of the hospital (I can't remember much during the time I was in the hospital). I joined team rocket so things like this wouldn't happen; at the time I thought my step-father was the only one who would do such a thing. I've thought I was safe around fellow rockets, even in times like these. Butch got beaten badly because I couldn't take care of myself. I couldn't even face him for a while, I was so ashamed. The first thing I did when he brought me home was go in the shower and scrub my skin till it was raw, after brushing my teeth till my gums bleed and I still felt dirty. After a while Butch came in with my bath robe and carried me to bed. He would fix me meals ,which I couldn't even bring myself to even taste. He had been woken up countless times because I couldn't even get my mind off the rape in my sleep. He had been so patient with me these past two weeks and I can't even bring myself to thank him for it. Good God, where is he, I thought looking at the cheap digital clock sitting on the wooden side table.

I sat on the bed with my only remaining pokemon, Raticate, she wasn't as young as she used to be and snorted in her sleep. Clyde had taken all of our pokemon we acquired during our stay with team rocket leaving us with Raticate and Beaky the fearow saying hackers didn't need pokemon. I found myself crying yet again; Butch wasn't here; the neighbors were yelling at one another, and I couldn't stop staring paranoid at the locks on the door the dead bolt and the chain were up and I still didn't feel safe. Never did anymore. I hated being alone, better yet not with Butch. How could I let a sleezeball like Wayne do this to me. Did I provoke him? No more than I did anyone else. Everyone pretended to hate everyone, even their partners. Butch and I went with the whole name thing, so they wouldn't separate us for being 'too close', but I didn't truly hate anyone, not even Jessie. Why hadn't I told Butch about all the crap he'd given me beforehand, because I didn't to seem weak. We had just gotten in trouble for "failing" to shut down the alarm in Professor Ivy's lab. I had to be strong; he had enough on his plate, and if this plan was going to work, I'm going to have to find that strength again, to get things back to normal, and not being a three year old clinging on to her protector's leg. I sat watching the dead bolt unlock, I cringed the covers of the made bed. "Cassie it's me open up." Feeling extremely childish I went to open the door and hugged him around the waist quickly. He was safe. "Everything alright?" he asked, I wanted to find my voice again but with the others in the room I could only nod.

------------------------------------

"Growley leave that rattata alone!" I scolded in a whisper. He had started to growl at the poor thing. As much as I missed my old friend, he was a hand full. After Mewoth left Jess and I stranded we made our way back to my estate. The plan was to lock Jessibelle in the doghouse long enough to full my parents into thinking Jessie was her and get some cash, just enough to start over. It was the only one of our plans that had ever worked. After receiving the check; we took Growley and split. Jessie had the most problems with being proper. I couldn't blame her; I had trouble and I was rased that way. It was a lot to learn, but she pulled it off beautifully.

Butch led us to his hotel room almost shamefully. When he said demotion he wasn't kidding. Jessie and I hardly ever stayed at such hotels, but Butch and Cassidy their checks were easily twice ours . "Um...there's only two beds Cassidy and I can share it's not like we don't do so anyway. We can lay the confronters out for one of you it'll probably be more confront able than the beds. Remember if she's acting funny don't say a thing. She hasn't been herself since the incident." He was almost stuttering, obviously it was hard for him to talk about what had happened. He then knocked on the door. "Cassie, it's me open up." seconds later the door swung open and to reveal a very skinny Cassidy slinging her arms around him. Her hair wasn't up in the usual double braid but one long single one. The smug smirk, that had been engraved on her face for as long as I can remember, was gone too. What had this guy done to her? "Everything alright?" Butch asked her as he went in, she only nodded. "I'll let you settle out who gets the bed, I'm going to sleep." He said slipping out of his jeans and into the bed. So Ash and I argued about why the other should take the bed; I finally convinced him I should get the floor because Growely was much bigger than Pikachu. No one slept well. Butch and Ash snored badly. Around two Cassidy woke us all up crying and shaking, and Butch had to calm her down, that took at least another half hour. Police sirens went off sometime in the night, and if all that wasn't bad enough the beds squeaked at the slightest movement. Maybe I had just gotten used to sleeping in our cozy little one bedroom apartment above our diner but I don't think that's the case.

The next morning we fought over the bathroom. Cassidy was the only one who got to take shower; Butch seemed to do the talking for her because she couldn't or wouldn't. I had to find Jessie; after seeing what this Wayne guy did to Cassidy, I couldn't let him get the chance to do the same to her. Butch then led us to a beat up, dark green, mini van with the seats missing in the back. "Don't you have a helicopter, a balloon or something." I said knowing I was sounding winy but I was only worried about getting there as soon as possible

Butch turned to me lighting his morning cigarette, "It's this or nothing Cass and I are skint and the boss isn't giving us squat, especially if he knew what we were doing. Cassidy and I bought this thing a year ago. It runs alright, but is a real gas guzzler. It's all we have, but we better get going if we are gonna make it to the headquarters before they do."

So we all crawled in, Butch was the driver, Ash and I both agreed that Cassidy should have shotgun, being in her condition. Butch gave Ash and I a rocket uniform grunts like theirs now were but said we should dress as civilians until we get there I agreed if Team Rocket as bad as they make it out to be we might be arrested before we can even get half way there. Either way it was going to be a long ride.

-------------------------------------

Since I left on this adventure, if you can call it that, I been feeling uncertainty about everything. I couldn't help but be suspicious of Butch and Cassidy, they were no saints. Why would they risk their necks to help Jessie and James, much less me? Butch and Cassidy were Jessie's and James' Gary. They didn't get along and never would, but Butch had been mostly kind to us. Cassidy hadn't said anything nasty; in fact, she hadn't said any thing at all. Maybe they weren't as bad as I had thought; everyone has the limits, right. I mindlessly reached down and rubbed Pikachu's head. James' Growlith fell asleep on the floor between James and I. Butch had his mind on the road and had cracked the window to smoke. Cassidy stared blankly out her window teary eyed. James had fallen asleep. I never thought there would be a day that I choose to work with Team Rocket, or was I working against them. What did we have to do with anything? The more I thought about it the more sure I became. I had to trust them or I might never find Misty.

My thoughts were brought to a halt, when Butch pulled into a gas station/ truck stop. "Any of you guys hungry" he asked parking by a pump. James was already jiggling the door handle. "That door doesn't open from the inside; I'm gonna have to let you out." Come to think about it I was hungry too. I hadn't eaten since early that morning, and it was late afternoon now. Misty was the only thing I thought about more than food and becoming a pokemon master and now those things didn't seem to matter at all. What good was being a pokemon master if your best friend and more wasn't there to share it with you. Inside the tiny dine-in we all sat in a booth. Butch had ordered for Cassidy who poked at the salad, took a bite, and dashed for the nearest facilities.

"Is she going to be alright?" James asked concerned

Butch nodded taking a bite of his burger. "I don't know; It's been hard getting her to eat anything most of the time she just looks at it and pushes it away. I'm gonna have to pocket some protein bars one my way out. Just in case she gets hungry later."

"You shouldn't be stealing, not if your gonna start new after all this." I said in protest, but soon regretted it.

"Kid, Cassidy and I have been stealing for over a decade. It started out as survival and that's what it is now. We don't have much money and if we want to make over there soon enough to stop them. We are gonna have to make short cuts. What money we do have needs to go towards gas and I'm sorry that I want to be sure Cassidy has a chance to eat when she feels like it. It's not her fault she can't do so now. One more thing, I'm sure you will be hungry later too and won't want to stop, you might want to take some for the road too." he backfired angrily. James had just sat there eating his burger silently. Pikachu continued nibbling on his apple. Things between Butch and I were tense for the next hour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on." she said grabbing my hand. I was still in a state of shock. I had just watched Jessie pounce the man and manage to get him in a sleep hold; he wouldn't be out for long. I took the woman's hand and hopped off the van. She didn't desert me like I thought she would ;she rarely looked out for James when they were always around, why would she look out for someone who used to be her enemy? I'll have to thank her later, now we had to worry about getting to safety. I could run faster than Jessie but that may have to do with me wearing shorts and her in a knee length skirt, so I would look behind me every five seconds. She didn't desert me; I wasn't gonna desert her. About the third time I looked back and didn't see her. Pausing, I looked around hoping to see her but she was no where in sight. "Jessie? Where did you…" I felt a sharp sting in my side, and within moments I was in darkness again. Failure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As always feed back is welcome. Hope you liked this chapter. I know it was slow but better ones are to come. Most of the story is mapped out crappily in a note book I carry every where. It's changing more than I thought it would though. Next chapter they should reach Veridien and that's when you start running into evil Officer Jennies and other things like that. Some parts of my other story are unintentally tying into this, so if you interseted it's on my profile. It's pretty much Butch and Cassidy's biker gang and road to Team Rocket. It's not done yet but will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Consequents of Giovanni's retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

_________________________________

--Cassidy--

Please don't let it be true. I thought staring at the little plastic stick and back at the box. I'd pocketed on the way to the bathroom the truck stop was crowed so it wasn't hard to sneak a pregnancy test to the bathroom. "Damnit" I yelled sitting back down on the seat of the commode. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry. It can still be Butch's, and this thing has probably been on that shelf for weeks, its cheap too...Who am I kidding, I'm over a week late. How was I going to tell him, that I was pregnant and the kid probably wasn't his.' I didn't want to be like my mother who couldn't tell me who my father was; she was clueless. At least I could narrow it down to Butch, Wayne and...whoever else was there in those two days. Letting out a large sigh, I threw away the test, and headed back to the table. I still hoped the test was faulty.

The guys seemed to be finished, but the youngest seemed irritated. Butch didn't seem much better. Now would not be a good time to tell him. Once we got back on the road, I pulled out our laptop. I'm surprised they haven't taking it away yet; we only were supposed to use it to shut down alarms. After logging in to the data base, I fished around to see if John or Wayne had checked in yet. I tried not to tear up after seeing his picture, and quickly scrolled down. They had made it. I then searched our confinement sector. They had them on the seventh floor, our most guarded floor, but I couldn't find them in any of their cells. All I saw was a few frightened trainers. No Jessie. No Misty. They must've slipped though security. I hunted for my voice. Why was I having so much trouble Ash and James were harmless. Finally I managed to start, "They got them to Veridien, but they must of slipped away from security. Cause I can't find them anywhere." My voice was softer than I wanted it to be, but I had reached a big milestone by talking at all; I wasn't going to complain.

"Are they alright?" James asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I just know they escaped and John and Wayne checked in a few hours ago." talking was getting easier. I fiddled around trying to find out more but ended up being booted off. If I keep trying they would know it was us and that wouldn't be good for anyone. I continued looking out the window; I had opened one of the protein bars to try to eat it. If I was I might as well start taking care of myself. The first bite was nauseating to say the least, but I held back and managed to finish the bar.

Butch gave me a smile, "Glad to see you eating again. Hey James, I'm starting to fall asleep. You want to drive?" He said, with a cigarette in his mouth. I wanted to take it from him for just a little smoke, but I didn't want to risk harming what may be growing inside me, especially if it's Butch's. He nodded sitting up straight. So we pulled over and rotated. James and Ash were up front, and I curled up next to Butch. Soon enough we fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--Ash--

I had never been in a car for so long. Neither had Pikachu. Growely was getting fidgety too. Butch and Cassidy were sound asleep in the back. I guess I can start a conversation with James. "So when did you and Jessie hook up. When you used to chase us, I saw the chemistry but y'all seemed to be completely oblivious to it. When did it hit you."

"We got separated after blasting off. I found her up in the mountains. Luckily a kind mountain man and a older Joy found her or she would have froze to death. The boss was no help; he pretty much told us, he didn't give a damn that he wasn't going to help us. I actually found her accidentally, I was looking for her in the mountains and it started getting dark and the temperature started dropping. Meowth was complaining so I reluctantly agreed to seek shelter at a cabin. A rugged mountain man answered followed by Jessie's Arbok who was really happy to see me. Turns out the man found her and Arbok in the snow and he and Joy nursed them back to health. She had no memory of me or Meowth, but felt she knew us and belonged with us. From there things just happened ; We started talking in the court yard and I just kissed her. Soon afterward, Giovanni suspended us for our lack of success, so we went after your Pikachu once more, Meowth and I, Jessie stayed in the balloon, but saw your Pikachu and had to pick it up, and we blasted off again. I came to and Jessie was back to normal, but our romance didn't fade. We then came to a great revolution: We were never going to catch your Pikachu and we should stop trying and get on with our lifes. Meowth didn't like this approach and left us stranded. Turns out we were close to my estate and Jessie and I managed to trick my parents out of some cash and started the diner. That about sums it up. What about you and Misty?" so I told him about the Beedrill and the hospital. I also told him about Brock finally finding a girl to fall for him, and to his delight it was a Nurse Joy. How she was fascinated about his homemade Pokemon food and wanted him to stay and help her in her research in pokemon medicine.

"Did you know Butch and Cassidy were together?" I asked. It didn't completely blind sight me but certainly was more of a surprise than Jessie and James. I mean she rarely called him by his real name.

"Everyone did. All of Team Rocket anyway. No one had a problem because they were the bosses favorites, or they just didn't have the guts to say anything. Rumor has it they couldn't keep there hands off each other outside a mission. Such rumors never went around about me and Jessie. Most thought I was into guys and Jessie was unlovable. We're gonna have to fill up again soon." he said, looking down at the gas gage, which was a tad above empty. I had noticed he was speeding long before but wasn't going to say any thing. After all I wanted to get there quick too. Stopping at a gas station woke the others up. James pumped the gas and Butch went in to get more cigarettes

Cassidy stayed in the car silently crying. 'Should I say something to her' I thought I didn't want to embarrass her but it was just my instinct to lend a shoulder when someone, anyone, who was upset. After debating for a minute, I turned back and gave the only confront I could think of that was appropriate. I didn't want Butch to come in and get angry. . "Are you alright?" I said. She quickly wiped away the stray tears and nodded. She didn't say anything though. What had this Wayne guy done to mess her up so badly.

"Thanks, Ash." she said finally. "We'll find her. I know your worried." I could only nod. I was worried. Worried about what this Team Rocket had up their sleeves. The Team Rocket I knew wasn't really a threat, but then again, that was Jessie and James. Butch and Cassidy were certainly more of a threat, but nothing Pikachu and I couldn't handle. Only once did I remember the Team being too much to handle; they put the whole team on it, and Mewtwo handled that. This whole brainwashing thing scared me to death, to be honest. If they could turn officer Jennys against us, who could we trust. If the team could betray their bests in a way that is horrible by it self, what else are they capable of? Misty, what would this machine turn her into? My thoughts finally stopped rolling when Butch and James came back. So we rotated again.

"We don't have much longer." Butch started. "If our crappy van doesn't break down on us we should be there by noon tomorrow" It was dark now. "James you'll drive when I get tired again, right?" He nodded and climbed in the back with me. I had forgotten how far I was from home. After all this was over, I think I might stay in Kanto for a while.

-------------------------------------------------

-----Butch----

So I was driving again. "Cassidy, get some sleep." I said looking over at her. She was forcing herself to stay awake. I knew why she didn't want to go back to sleep and have some nightmare again, but she gave me some other excuse.

"I'm staying up to keep you awake." she said playfully. I think she was putting on a strong face for the others; she had started to act more like herself since we left. It wasn't too hard to convince her, within the hour she was asleep laying her head on the beige shoulder strap. I managed to drive until we reached Veridien. The sun wasn't quite up yet but light was seeping through the tree tops. We had decided to stop by the pokemon center for get a bite to eat before trying to pull off the scheme we had planed. I knew the Joy was messed up in the head already but none of us could think on a empty stomach. Veridien City was pretty much owned by Team Rocket. They had the Joy, Jenny and a few others on their side. I told Ash and James this, so we all changed into our uniforms. Rockets were safer here than civilians.

The center was practically empty. The Nurse was standing at the counter to greet us with a evil like smile. "Hello, Hutch. Whatcha and Cassidy doing back here, and who are these others and the pathetic Pokemon." Ash was about to object but she continued. "I mean how can you have a puny Pikachu and why haven't you made it evolve. Raiachu are so much more powerful, and this Growelith, I bet it's ember is just a puff of smoke. Oh well the boss just got a bunch of powerful pokemon from…Me" she said vainly. "You see when the stupid trainers stop by before they head to the Pokemon League, I 'check' their Pokemon keep them over night and transfer them to the boss and blame it on thieves I then tell them Jenny will look for them when she's up to no good herself. ." the Joy then lets out evil like chuckle. "Unfortunately the trainers go around the city now, so it's pretty much a ghost town. But sure I guess you can rest up here for a bit. Hope the boss isn't upset about your…err…recruits." she paused and then eyed Cassidy. I wanted to rush her to the commons but the nurse was to quick. "By the way Cassidy, are you enjoying getting to ride multiple men. Gee. I knew your mother was a whore but I thought you were better than that."

I could see the tears that were forming in her eyes but she fought them. She turned to me, and said casually "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Dinners downstairs. I'm going to go call the boss" the Joy said with no remorse.

After she left I turned to the others, "I'm going to go check on her, you guys go on and eat." I my way up to the commons and went in the only room that the door was opened. Sure enough she was laying on the bottom bunk, curled up in a fetal position crying her eyes out. If it had been a guy who said this to her, there would have been a fight, but it had been a Nurse Joy who just happened to be possessed. She didn't know what she was saying or doing for that matter. The words still crushed her.

I sat down next to her and put my hand on her back. She looked over at me with glassy eyes and buried her face in my lap. "I am just like her aren't I?"

"You can't think like that." I told her. Helping her sit up. "Your nothing like your mother; you must remember you didn't choose what happened. It was a terrible event that you couldn't possibly of prevented."

She then looked up from my chest. "I need to tell you something, I understand if you hate me but…" I nodded her to go on. There was nothing that could make me hate her. "I think I'm pregnant and I'm not sure if it's yours…"

I wasn't sure what to say; she did have a point in the fact that chances were it wasn't mine but I couldn't tell her that. After racking my mind for a while, I said, "If you are, this is our child. No matter whose it is biologically. That doesn't matter. We will raise this child as if there is no doubt in the world it is mind. I'm never, ever going to desert you. Do you understand. I love you…" Not saying a word she threw her arms around my neck. "What do you say we join the others downstairs; I'm pretty hungry and if your expecting you should eat too." So the two of us made our way to the practically empty cafeteria, and met up with Ash and James. The two of them seemed to be talking about the demented Nurse Joy. She had trashed them too, not as bad as Cassie, but still. "I think we should get going soon." I said, "We should leave as soon as we eat." the others agreed. Hopefully we could get this done quick, so Cassidy and I could finally have a life. What I was worried about was getting job when I have been with team rocket for over a decade. It didn't exactly make a resume.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Reviews are welcome as always sometimes they even inspire me to continue on with the story. A special thanks to my #1 reviewer, beneary709 for this reason. Trying not to rush this one, I tend to do that, rush a story to get to the climax quickly. Sorry if this chapter went a little long, but I don't think I could easily break it up. Thanks again for reviewing. Hope the point of views are easier to understand, it's just how I think, it sounds crystal clear in my head and I forget other people can't read my mind much less over the net. Don't know when you should expect another chapter because I should probably work on my other story; Shouldn't be too long though.


	5. Chapter 5

Consequents of Giovanni's retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

_________________________________

---James---

Butch continued driving until we could see the base in sight then he pulled down a narrow road, and up to a large generator. I was clueless what he was doing but I had an idea at why he stopped here. We couldn't really leave the van out in the open. Ash didn't seem to be as quick. "Where are we going?" Butch just ignored him. Once stopped he hopped out and moved to open the back hatch. He crawled in and opened a suitcase to reveal not clothes but a bunch of strange gadgets. By now Ash and I were standing behind them and Cassidy was folding our seats down flat.

"Alright what other pokemon do you guys have?" He asked rather nervously. I think he thought we would think he wanted to steal them, and I might of if I hadn't seen the Nurse Joy act the way she did.

I started first, "Growley, Weezing and Jessie's Arbok." I said reaching down to pat Growley's head

Following my lead Ash lifted his shirt a bit to show his pokeballs on his belt. "Just Pikachu, Pigeyoto, Bulbasor, Squrtial, Charizard, and Muk; What do you two have?" he asked curiously. I was curious too.

"Only Beaky, the Fearrow that delivered that message and-"

"Beaky?" I said trying not to laugh.

"and Cassidy's Raticate. You see the boss took away all our Pokemon except the ones we arrived with. Beaky was just a little Spearow when I caught him and I was only eight thus the name." He then reached into the suit case and grabbed a flash drive and looked at Cassidy who got an angry expression on her face.

"No you don't, Don't you dare think I'm going to sit here and watch you get yourself killed." but Butch put the flash drive in her hand and gently forced it closed. It was obvious they needed a moment so a grabbed Ash's hand and we went into the woods. However our noisiness got the best of us; we couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Cassie I told you if it got too dangerous I was leaving you behind. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. You are staying here. You are not, are not going out especially in your condition" the last part was a little quiet but it seemed to be what made her agree to it.

"You win, I'll stay" she said beginning to get back in one of those moods she'd been in the whole time, but then smiled, "but your wearing a wire." She said quickly pulling of his rocket logo sweatshirt as if she has had ton of practice which I'm sure she did… She then dug into the suit case and pulled out a thin black wire and some medical tape. As she taped the wire along his bare chest, she begin to play with the thin hair on it. Before I knew it the two were all over each other. I felt guilty for watching them but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. Ash on the other hand had turned around blushing endlessly, Pikachu had covered his eyes with his tail; Growely buried his head in his paws. I waited for them to cool down but Butch removing her shirt had me turning around red too.

"So what are we supposed to do just wait for them to…well you know." Ash said awkwardly.

"I don't know but Jessie and Misty are still in there. I know there having their…very intimate good-byes but we can't just sit here and wait for them to finish or whatever. " I said with our backs still to the van. Ash and I then walked up to the van where I loudly coughed not really looking at them. Cassidy immediately broke of the kiss and slipped back in to her shirt. Butch then nodded to me and pulled on his very carefully not to knock off the wire. Cassidy had sat down on the floor board with a headphone mic, and Butch tweaked his ear.

"Can you hear me?," he nodded "Can you guys" Ash and I both shook our heads. "Butch say something"

"Your cute when your angry" blushing Cassidy put up a thumb. The suit case was pretty much empty now , but a smaller case, which Butch opened and pulled out what looked like a pistol. He put it on his belt. "Let's get going" He said to us. He then turned to Cassidy, "If anything happens, get out of here. Don't come looking for us. If we loose connection don't worry too much but if anyone shows up here, get out, drive, run their asses over if you have to, anything to get to safety. " with tears in her eyes again she nodded. And the three of us left.

As we continued to the tall building, I got lost in my thoughts. My gut was full of butterflies, the last time I was here Jessie and I were suspended. What if we couldn't find them; What if we fail? If we fail, team rocket will certainly eventually rule the world and those who aren't true loyalist will be slaves. Failure can't be an option. As I walk I look at the other two, minds on what I guess are Cassidy and Misty. Butch had pulled out another cigarette the last of the package and threw it on the ground. I remember him opening that package before we left the pokemon center. Apparently he smoked more when he was stressed. Ash looked like a ghost, but seemed determined to defeat the team again. I'm just glad we're all on the same this time.

----Ash---

This was it. As I approached the base I had trouble breathing. Never did I think for a moment I'd walk freely into the hub of all Team Rocket. I couldn't shake the feeling that the moment I walked into those walls. James and Butch would stab me in the back take Pikachu and laugh in my face. Why did I still hold a grudge against them they certainly proved to me what we were doing was for the greater good. I knew that couldn't be the case though. James looked as nervous as I felt and Butch looked as though he was walking to his death, and maybe we were.

An Officer Jenny was guarding the door. "Good afternoon." She said in a very flirty voice. "Who's these cuties you brought with you, Biff." She said stroking my hair. It was a bit creepy actually." Not even looking up Butch murmured 'recruits'. She then said, "You know I'm surprised your still here after attacking Wayne like that, they are high on the boss' good list you know." Her voice almost made it sound like Butch was in the wrong. It made me mad; I couldn't imagine how he was feeling.

"Just cause your sweet on him doesn't' make him innocent." He said calmly egging her to let us by.

"Whatever you say, Botch. I'm not the only one who thinks you should be downstairs in the testing lab for what you did. You got lucky only getting one little beating." I could tell he was loosing his patients with her. "What's your name, cutie." she said playing with my hair again. I always wondered how all the girls Brock used to hit on felt, not anymore. It was far to disturbing having an Officer Jenny hit on me.

"It's Ash and he is far too young for you." Butch cut in.

"Damn your such a goodie." she said rolling her eyes. "If you weren't so annoying, you might be cute too. But I'm sure that little slut you call partner wouldn't like that" She seemed to be trying to push him over the edge, and this time she did it. Butch roughly but not so rough it would hurt her pinned her against the wall, with his arm firmly over her neck. "Alright! Alright, I'll let you though, Freak." She then opened the door for us, and for first time this trip I knew with out a doubt Butch was on the right side. Even if, he was a bit scary when he lost his temper.

Once we got away from the gate, James said, "So…Is it just me or was that new Jenny just a little slutty."

"Yes, but she's not the only one, just about every female rocket, all the younger ones anyway, has slept with Wayne or wants to, but he seems to only have a thing for the ones that aren't interested in the slightest and really has a thing for Cassidy. The machine is also weird in the since that one size doesn't fit all that Jenny's a freaking angel compared to the other one who probably would have shot me for what I did back there or call the boss and if we didn't check out, which we wouldn't, shoot us all. She works in much higher places though. " he paused for a moment. "Cass, have you found-yeah we're alright, have you found out where their holding them?' Butch asked in a hushed voice. "Thanks keep us up-dated." He then re-directed his voice toward James and I. "She can't find them it seems that they have escaped again, or they have them on a more secure data-base or…" his voice trailed off James and I both knew what the other was, and neither of us wanted to think about it…"It's going to be a bit harder now. Keep your cool and be ready to run. If they have them on a more secure floor, It'll probably be the 9th floor which means we will have to take the main elevator to five and steal a pass card or rig up the elevator." We made our way through the marble lobby to a row of six shiny elevators. I was dumbfounded at the largeness of the building, just the lobby. Butch paused before stepping in the open elevator. "They've caught Misty…" he looks at me with sympathy "Sorry Ash. She's on the eighth floor in a highly secure prison cell."

I didn't know what was better. Did this mean Jessie was still free? At least we know where she was. Once the elevator stopped, Butch lit up another cigerate. "All right we aren't supposed to be on this floor, slow play low."

As we stepped out of the elevator into a hallway, we heard a voice. "Who's there show me your passes." I heard Butch say run and we sprinted away, in and out of coridors and hallways till we had to stop to catch our breath. We were in what appeared to be a deserted meeting room.

"We made it" I said quietly but Butch hushed me. I then found out why there was a metal banging noise above us. There was something in the vents. Looking up we saw them shaking. Then It happened. Someone fell through.

------------------------------------------

----Jessie----

So they caught Misty. Damn now I have to find her. They had separated us when we got here, but we had made an agreement to meet outside, but didn't have time to figure out what would happen if only one of us could run. As much as I wanted to leave her and safe myself; I couldn't, not now my conscious wouldn't let me. If it had been five years ago, I could've justified it somehow, but I was a entirely different person now. There was no way she was going to manage to escape again, not with them putting half the team on just us two. All my information came form the intercom. As I crawled though the venting shaft as fast as I could. I knew I was making a lot of noise by taking this route but they had cameras everywhere a little racket was better than being seen and no matter how slow I moved there still would be the sound of metal denting, I looked to see where I was. The rocket base hadn't changed much. Then found myself on the floor; My legs were stinging. "shit.." I cursed quietly. Just now looking around, I see James, the twerp and Botch?

"Jessie?" they said in unison.

"James, well, it took you long enough" I said trying to get up but my legs betrayed me, they were all bloody and I couldn't put any weight on my ankle. Looking up at the hole in the vent, I saw that it was all jagged. By now James was at my side, and sat down beside me, with my head in his lap

He didn't say much to me but had pulled off his shirt and tied it around one of the more deep cuts. "Your gonna be alright he said leaning down to kiss me. "you are you right." I could only nod I still didn't know what was going on but I did know some strange stuff was, as the first time Misty and I ran off when we got here we saw and Officer Jenny who tranqed us both and we woke up in separate cells.

"I'm me." I said not really feeling like talking.

"We can't continue on with her legs all cut up like that." Butch said reaching on his belt and pulled out a pokeball. "Beaky take Jessie to the van…Cass be nice and doctor her up her legs are pretty cut up…I'm sure she will be too. Right Jessie?" I nodded if Cassidy and Butch were helping us escape; I'll be willing to be civil for a day.

"Your gonna find Misty right" I asked the guys before leaving

"Yes, but we don't have time for questions. Cassidy should explain once we get you out of here." Butch said, sounding rather relieved that I was alright.

"Hold on tight." Ash said to me. As the Fearrow picked me up like I was his lunch, and flew out the sun roof.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if the end of the chapter doesn't really seem like the end…If I would have kept going it would be twice as long as all the others. Expect a new one soon; If not on this one on the other. Feed back is welcome as always. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Consequents of Giovanni's retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

warnING!WARNING!: This chapter is a VERY strong Teen or a watered down M. The f-bomb is used a few times and Cassidy has some very vivid but not graphic flashbacks.

_________________________________

---Cassidy---

Jessie would be here any minute; I had to put on a strong face I couldn't let her see me in one of my moods. We might be friendly to each other for a day, but there was still a lot of blood between us, not as much blood as harsh words. Still my pride wouldn't allow her to see me this way. I pulled down the sleeves of the long sleeve sweat shirt to cover my blackish brown wrists trying not to remember how I had gotten them. But the thought had already crossed my mind and a flashback hit me.

I had pasted out must of drank too much again. I'd been doing that lately especially when we had to go to the bosses stupid parties just to hear himself doting on himself and his latest accomplishment. "Butch" I murmured feeling hung over like I was last time. I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the shit-hole apartment we lived in, but found myself staring at a mirror paneled ceiling. I tried to sit up, but I was pinned back down. My wrists were strapped down tightly by some leather straps so were my ankles they were so tight I could barely feel my fingers and toes. I wanted to scream but I couldn't even get out a squeak. I struggled to look around the room. And I see him, Wayne. He was sitting in one of the round cushion chairs., slouching. His deep orange hair spiked. "So your finally up. I told him he didn't have to put that much in your drink. Any how I said I would have you one way or another, didn't I. Now you may scream all you want no one who can hear ya gives a fuck . Damn, I should've undressed you when you were still out now I'm gonna have to cut you out." this time I let out a scream. Which fell short. "That's enough of that." he said leaning down and kissed me. "Hey now, how about I share you. I'm sure John won't mind a easy ride and I can think of a few others that want to get in you pants." This wasn't happening. I couldn't be happening, but it was . Have I died and gone to hell. Well, I hadn't died but it certainly felt like hell those two days. I could only remember Wayne, and the other faces were censored blurs in my mind. Of all the things I forgot. Those two days couldn't be of them

After I'd snapped out of the flashback, I had to step out of the van and throw up until I couldn't anymore. Tears were flowing down my face. I was still shaking when I saw Butch's Fearrow in sight. 'Dry it up Cassie, you can't let her see you so messed up.' I said to myself as Jessie and Beaky flew in. Between Raticate, and I with some help from Jessie herself we managed to get her in the van. "Damn girl, what did you do?" I said taking off James blood soaked shirt.

"I fell through a jagged vent." she said wincing as I was poring a bottle of water over the cuts to wash away all the dry blood.

"Hold still this is going to sting, a lot but it has to be cleaned." I said about to pure some rubbing alcohol over the still bleeding cuts.

"So what's going on I thought you guys hated James and I." Jessie asked, sitting up on her hands. "why are you helping us." She added as I wrapped her cuts tightly in gaze using every bit of the contents of our first aid kit.

"We wanted to stop Team Rocket and we couldn't do it alone…" I had trouble finding the words. How was I going to explain everything with out telling her what had happened to push us to treason. I was also worried about her but I couldn't let her know that.

"What did that Wayne guy do to you, Cass?" she said looking at my damaged wrists; my sleeves had my their was to my forearm. I quickly covered them knowing it was already too late. My eyes begin to form tears again. I fought them the best I could.

"Nothing." I forced a smile. "Alright, that takes care of the cuts for now. You should get stitches once this is all over. Is there anything else?" I was surprised how easy it was to be nice to her. She was being kind too. But Jessie didn't fall for my act, and gave me a look of skepticism. "I'm not a slut..." I started but my voice cracked and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Jessie seemed to get the memo that I didn't want to talk about it. "I can't put any weight on my left ankle. " Grateful she changed the subject I dug for Butch's old brace. He had spranged his ankle on some mission and we kept it, luckily. Missions those were so long ago. It had been a terrible three years since we had been in action. The brace was a little big on her but I managed to strap it on snugly. Four inches of the little black Velcro straps hanging loose I taped them to the brace with what was left of the medical tape.

"That should help some. It's broken but that's all we have." I said trying not to think of what I had been wanting to ask her for a while, but I might as well, "Jessie? Did he do anything to you or the twerpet?" I didn't want anyone to go through what I just did, even if they were my enemies.

Jessie smiled "You were worried about us? No, not really, Just a few vulgar comments and a little fondling with me until his partner got on to him but nothing like what you must've been through." So she did know ; she knew I was Wayne's little whore, who he shared with all his friends. Despite my struggles, I started to cry all over again. I buried my face into my knees. Trying pointlessly to hide my face. I soon felt a confronting hug around me. "It's alright" she said pulling me closer. As much as I want to push her away, I gave in to the hug, and cried on her shoulder. I knew this was a silent truce, we had buried the hatchet. I wouldn't say we were friends just yet but we were no longer enemies. "So why didn't Butch kill the bastard?"

"He tried, but John came in and teamed up on him. Then he turned it around to make the boss think he had no reason for getting in a fight with him. All this happened when I was in the hospital so I can't remember it very well. Anyway the boss gave him some sort of punishment and said he'd have us both experimented on if we step out of line again. As if all that wasn't enough I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is or how many possibilities there are" I couldn't believe I had just pored my heart out to Jessie of all people. I hadn't said so much since the incident, I was exhausted.

"That still doesn't tell me why you would help us instead of just running away." Jessie said with a smile.

"Alright, Butch and I grew a conscious after our demotion, besides if we ran we would be hunted to the death, unless we destroyed that dumb machine. If we did that maybe all the pod people would go back to normal and the team would have bigger fish to fry than Butch and I." I paused well I told her this much "We also were worried about you guys." I said admittedly.

"Thought so. So how does this thing work" she said picking up my lap top which had been sitting off to the side for some time now. "Where are they?" The screen saver had gone on so I ran my fingers along the touchpad. Just to see a black screen with big letters blinking taking up the entire screen: TRAITOR.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-----Butch-----

Cassidy had just told me they had booted her off the computer with a traitor virus. She said Jessie would be fine for now but needed stitches badly. James hadn't said anything since she had left. "She's alright. James we'll just need to go to a hospital after this our First Aid kit isn't state of the ark. Just a few stitches and treatment for a broken ankle. She'll be okay until we finish." James just nodded. He had been laying under the elevator we had to highjack. Ash was clueless and I was too bulky.

Lighting up another cigarette I found myself lost in thought. I couldn't bring myself to tell them that Cassie and I were on a hit list now. The traitor virus had only been talked about. It froze up the teams computer, and put out a warrant to take the traitor in either dead or alive I didn't know either way I was more of a hazard to the mission now. I just hoped they didn't know the vans location. As much as I wanted to desert the guys to protect Cassidy, I couldn't; we would never be safe until this device is gone. With the team brainwashing so many and experimenting on others, they would be lucky to survive because I'm almost positive there are more now slaves than true loyalists. There were some like Cassie and I at first who didn't speak out to save themselves and there were those who would never be loyal if Team Rocket wasn't as big of a threat, they'd rather work on their will than work against it or be terrorized by them. The team would go down in flames. If this plan didn't work we were dead anyway. At least we would die heroes instead of villains.

I never wanted to join the team to be honest no one really did. They were just kids afraid to go home or born into it, like Jessie. It was a better option than starving or freezing to death from living on the streets. It also protected us from being forced to go back to the hell-hole they call our home. Back to our parents some ran away from to start with like Cassidy and I. She ran from her pedophile step- dad and a mother who couldn't care less about her. I left with her; there was nothing at home for me but insane beatings from my alcoholic father. That and what would you have done if your only human friend asked you to help her run away from something like that. I let out a large sigh as I flicked my cigarette in the trashcan. "James are you done let."

"Just about if your so impatient why don't you get down here and help me." he said irritability, so I sat down and lead him step by step. He didn't know what he was doing either. Heck, we might had been better off with Ash.

---------------------------------------------------

-----Ash-----

I felt useless stand there watching James and Butch fix the elevator. I was supposed to be the hero she was my girlfriend after all. But they were right I had no expertise in hijacking anything; Hijacking was illegal; illegal acts were done by bad guys; I was a good guy. Before all this happen that was all there was to it. Now I wasn't sure anymore. James and Jessie had become good guys. Butch and Cassidy wanted to be, but were in too deep. I never asked myself what made a villain a villain. What made them think crime was the only way out. Good Golly my morals are all jacked up now. So I stole a bag of potato chips and a soda, and I was wearing a Rocket uniform, not as a joke. Did this make me one of the bad guys, or were they just misunderstood kids themselves. Supposedly, all of them joined around the age of 14. I kept going back to the words Butch had said to me at the truck stop: 'Kid, Cassidy and I have been stealing for over a decade. It started out as survival and that's what it is now... '. I couldn't think of a reason to join that young. Then again, I had a loving mother, even if my father was never around, I had her. Sure I was bullied by Gary but nothing worth running away. I had met James parents, and unfortunately Jessiebelle no wonder he ran off. I didn't know much about the other three though; I'm sure they had theirs too.

"Ooooh…. look at the Pikachu." a familiar female voice interrupted. I turned around to see her holding him by the tail. She was wearing the style of uniform Jessie used to wear but it was dark blue instead of white. "FYI, rocket boys Pikachu can't shock you when you hold it by it's tail upside down with the right gloves" she said, my friend screaming in pain.

"Misty what are you doing?" I said, trying to make since of her behavior. They had gotten to her we failed. Maybe I can talk to her to overcome it we had similar things happen before. "Mist please I know your in there somewhere, just fight whatever spell your under. This isn't you."

"Are you feeling aright Ashy boy. Of course, I'm in here; I'm me now. So don't you get over yourself, Villains have so much more fun. And Biff Wayne said he's still not sorry for fucking up Chastity the way he did, excuse me Cassidy. Any way Ash join the team and I'll let your precious vermin go." She began to walk away when suddenly, she fell dropping the rubber sac holding Pikachu. I turned to see Butch holding the pistol.

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N: This chapters done another's on the way. A special thanks to RocketWolf and Burnery for all their support.


	7. Chapter 7

Consequents of Giovanni's retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

A/N: I hint a little toward Commandshipping(Domino/Giovanni) if you don't like the shipping keep reading it'll pass. If you do don't get your hopes to high it's just mentioned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

----James-----

After Misty fell, I saw Ash tackle Butch with tears in his eyes. "You bastard!" he said, I knew he felt betrayed and wasn't thinking clearly. There was almost no sound form the weapon. Misty wasn't bleeding. I went up to him ,pulled him off of Butch, and pinned him to a wall. "Not you too" he shouted at me, struggling out of my grasped.

"YOu imbolsal!" I shouted "Its only a tranquilizer she's fine, right Pikachu." I said a little more calmly looking over at it as he rubbed it's tail, it nodded. "See" I finished lowering him back to the floor.

"Alright she's tranqed what do we do with her till we fix this." Ash said striating his shirt.

"We can't send her back to the van with the girls, if she comes to before we reverse this, the three of them could be seriously hurt." I said leaning up to the wall. "Do you have any ideas? Butch?" he seemed pretty out of it but he finally shook his head.

"I knows where yous can put her." an undeniable voice said from behind. We all looked over to see a Meowth, not just any Meowth, but my Meowth.

Butch kept his guard up "They had you brainwashed. You held your tongue until they targeted your old friends. Then lost your cool completely. How do we know who you really are."

Meowth smiled rather cockily. "Tat machine don't work on Pokemon. Don'ts get me wrong it hurt a lots. I made them think I was so they wouldn't send me downstairs or kill me. ..Jimmy is Jess okay?" he said looking at me worriedly.

I could only nod, I did miss him. It seemed he was the only thing that didn't make me feel strange. Being back at Team Rocket was like coming home from school or summer camp , nothing has changed but you. Lying felt different now. Stealing and Sneaking around felt different, even if I knew it was for good. I then picked up the scratch cat and hugged him, "I missed you too buddy. Now what should we do with Misty."

"Domino" Meowth said with a smirk

---------------------------------------

---Butch----

Domino, was he serious. She was one of the first ones of the brain washed. She had thrown a tantrum when Giovanni left; it was no secret she was sweet on him and rumors said they actually had a relationship at one time. But there was a power outage at the right time. It drove her to insanity. The only reason the boss didn't have her killed like the others who were too crazy to deal with was because she was his partner's cousin. So she was given a room to herself among the grunts. "Domino, but she's nuts."

"Tats exactly why she can help. Yous see I've convinced her I am Giovanni's Persian and now she'll do what ever I say. If Misty does come to before for we finish this thing she won't hurt Domino because she's a rocket, and Domino won't hurt her because I will tell her not to. Make up some story saying it's a special assignment from the "real" boss as she calls him to protect her; I know I'm genius." He had been pacing then he stopped. With tears forming in his big eyes, "I just wants to tells yous guys I'm sorry. Sorrys for giving yous and Pikachu such a hard time. Sorrys about abandoning yous and Jess. And Hutch sorry about you and Cassidy's trouble, yous know I never seriously hope for anything like that to happen to yous two."

I ignored the name mishap, but he was right if Domino believed Meowth was in direct contact with Giovanni she would do whatever he said; never mind the fact that his Persian couldn't talk. She was loopy after all.

"Well, I guess it's worth a try. So were is this Domino." Ash said picking up his girlfriend. I was wondering when he would apologize for attacking me for saving his Pikachu. But then again he thought I actually shot her. I probably would've done the same if it had been him and Cassie, maybe worst.

"This ways" Meowth said turning around to the east wing where the dorms were. We walked for a while before heading up a staircase. Ash was straggling behind carrying Misty who was nothing but dead weight. Eventually we reached what looked like the oldest part of the building and walked down the hallway until reaching room 231. The little golden numbers were all scratched up and the two had lost a screw and now hung upside-down. Meowth was the one who knocked on the door. A young blond a little younger than Cass, answered the door peering down at the cat.

"Oh…Persian, What brings you down here." her voice was excited and seemed to know nothing about what was going on in the building or what they had done to her. It was almost as if Giovanni hadn't left. She was cheerful which was something rare in the grunt ward. Most lived in fear.

"Word form the boss, He wants yous to watch thes gurl; She's not quite herself and needs ya protection. Just until we can find the antidote. She's completely harmless. It's only because you're his favorite rocket that he's trusting yous with such a task." It seemed Meowth hadn't lost his touch for making up stories, but then again this was Domino who worshiped Giovanni, and was so crazy now she had just about lost the ability to think for herself. She had invited us in. It was as if we had walked in to a freaky antique shop. Little pink Meowth and Persian knickknacks sat on ever surface. The dorm was fairly large for a grunts, but then again they were supposed to room four. Which was the reason why Cassidy and I agreed to seek out an apartment for ourselves even if we were behind on our rent and was comparable to coach on the Titanic, it was better than sharing a room with frightened grunts five or so years younger than us. Who asked us lots of questions about the black squad and barley gave us a moment to ourselves.

"You can sit her on the couch." Domino said, Ash seemed to be glad to be able to sit his load down. "Do you guys want a cookie." she said offering a plate of pink iced Meowth head shaped cookies, which Ash and James gladly took one. I however politely refused my nerves were to shot to eat, and this was Domino who made these. I was glad I didwhen I saw there faces squint as they swallowed but then forced a smile. "Do you like them."

"yeah…their delicious." James lied, taking another bite of the stale cookie.

"Uh..we should being going if we're gonna find that antidote." Ash said. Lying wasn't his thing but Domino didn't seem to noticed. I had been formulating a plan the whole visit with Domino, and I might as well tell them while in the safety of her dorm besides she need to hear bits of this too.

"So where's this machine" James asked.

"What machine?" Domino asked confused. She looked around at the three of us, as if we were playing some prank on her in grade-school.

"Alright I want you to listen" I started, but she cut me off.

"I only listen to orders form Giovanni or his Persian." she said with her nose in the air. Some things never change I guess. I looked at Meowth pleadingly.

"The boss put him in charge of thes operation, I think you should listen to him."

"Thanks Persian" I continued. " In just a few minutes we are going to pull the fire alarm I want you just to sit put. There will be no fire; we just need a distraction to do what the boss wants us to. Take care and stay indoors with the girl."

"We do then… Persian can you give the boss my love?" She said blowing a kiss at the feline as we left the dorm.

"So where is this machine" James asked again."

Meowth beat me to the answer, "The very top floor, Hey Biff how many tranqs do you have left?" he said.

Wining at the name mishap again, I replied. "Eight plus some but I'll have to reload… And the name is BUTCH!" I said a little more angry that I meant.

"Got it, Butch."

----------------------------------------------------------

------Jessie--------

I didn't know why I hugged her when she started to cry. Maybe I felt sorry for her. Maybe I had just grown soft. She looked like a small child all coiled and hugging her knees. We had never cried in front of each other; In school she'd run to the back of the playground and I would crawl in to the drain pipe tunnels, the most underappreciated playground equipment the prep-school had. One day never mind what Cassidy had said, I couldn't remember if I tried, I was sitting in one of the tunnels and a little boy crawled in panting, "Hide me." he was running from bullies. I shoved him out calling him a wuss but he came back in, and handed me a cookie. Accepting the cookie because well it's a cookie do you need a better reason at 9 to make a friend. So I scared the bullies off and became James' body guard. He was scrawny even more so then. We dropped out a year after Cassidy ran off with some boy. It hadn't hit me until now that that boy was Butch. So Cassidy filled me in on everything that had been going on with Team Rocket for the last few years, including why she was so much of a "cry baby" as she called it. I couldn't say much but offer confront as she talked about the horrible gang-rape that had happened. What was I supposed to do. I couldn't be mean to her even if the situation was different as in I wasn't crippled and she had told me this on the street. Then again maybe I had grown soft. Not like it's a bad thing; it took up far too much energy going around hating everyone and being mad at the world.

After the laptop thing, she notified Butch that the team knew they were the leaks. We then sat around in silence; she didn't want to talk about the incident any more and I wasn't going to try to make her; even if, I was still curious. I had just about dosed off when the van door open. A rocket in the black agent uniform who I didn't recognize outside the door. I could see Cassidy grasping the rod that went to the jack. The rocket had a traqulizer gun and turned back yelling he had found us. In that second Cassidy swung the metal pole at the theif's head, telling me rather panicly to get up front and drive. The bat hit the rocket across the head but he had got a shot at her. So it's just me again, great. I got the door shut and managed, just barley to get up to the front seat. The keys were in the inginion luklly and it was a good thing I broke my left foot instead of my right or driving would be much more hazardous. After taking mutiple back roads. I got the van safely hidden the the woods before you entered Viredin forest. I parked and got back in the back to check on Cassidy. She seemed to be breathing fine but had began to sweat and shiver. I reached to check her to see if she had a fever but her Raticate who had snuggled next to her snapped at me. "I'm not going to hurt her. " I said to it but it kept giving me warning growls then it started to wine nudging her. "She be alright" I told her but it continued to wine. This is just peachy, I thought sitting down with my back against the passenger door. I'm stuck here with no one to talk to but a cranky old Raticate. We had lost service with the guys because we were too far from the base. And they have no idea where we are…Just Peachy effing keen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review pleaseJ


	8. Chapter 8

Consequents of Giovanni's Retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

Warning: This is one of the darkest chapters yet strong language and violence in this one. But mainly some pretty vulgar dialoged nothing too serious but just thought I otta warn ya.

------------------------------------------------------------

----Ash-----

It was hard to leave Misty alone with a seemingly sweet but insane rocket, but what choice did I have. We finished the elevator where everyone one seemed to be worried, Butch more than anyone, which wasn't at all comforting to my own worries. He was the brains of this operation. He knew his way around. I hadn't let brought myself to trust Meowth fully, and James was still a dingbat.

Meowth silently pawed at the ground as if he was swatting at bugs or something. James seemed lost in a daze and the smoke from a cigar Butch had pulled out made it hard to breath in the closed quarters. No one said anything about it however.

Stepping out of the elevator. Butch looked around the hall way was completely empty. Except for a man with orange spiky hair, he had a mean grin on different from all the other rockets I've seen. His build was the same as Brock's a little bigger. He was wearing a black rocket uniform with red and white stripes and a necklace with what looked like a piece of bobbed-wire hanging from the middle. I barley had time to note Butch's face angering before the orange haired man pulled out a blade and forced Butch against the nearest wall. I was about to go help but James held me back. He was right I shouldn't get involved. Butch then reversed snatching the knife from the other and pressing it below his chin. "You won't kill me" the orange haired man said. "Your too good for that aren't you traitor. You didn't even know how to treat your partner. I'm glad some men in this team can step up and be a man with that bitch. Seriously dude your such a pussy." Was this guy a complete moron. Who in their right mind would taunt someone who had a knife to their throat .

"Go to hell, Wayne." Butch said pressing the knife further to the other mans neck. I had figured this guy was Wayne. He was more normal than I had imagine him, I'm not sure what I imagined. Maybe dark emo styled hair. Certainly not as teen model looking even though he was in his mid twenties like James and Butch. He looked like he would be someone to befriend if I didn't know what kind of things he's done.

pWayne just laughed "And your gonna be the one to send me there? You see, you can't even bring yourself to kill the man, who seriously fucked up your girlfriend. Is true she hasn't been eating since my friends and I screwed her senseless? .You should thank me the bitch could use to loose a few pounds." This guy is really insane. This was the guy who took Jessie and Misty. Wayne continued on, "She won't even sleep with you now will she, no matter how perfect she made you sound when she rambled to us. Sex will never be the same again between you two she will always think of me. How does that feel? How does it feel to know that even if you are capable of killing me I will still haunt her every night you hold her, every time she looks in the mirror and see's that tiny scar under her jaw she will remember. Can you kill me now? Are you really capable Your such a pansy." the man chucked. This Wayne guy was nuts. I would be groveling if I were him but I would never give anyone the reason Butch had for attacking him. It was awful hearing the things to begin with. I couldn't began to think of how I would feel if it had been Misty. "I mean how can someone as hot as Cassie fall in love with a sorry fuck like you." Wayne continued still smirking unapologetically.

"You have no right calling her that. You'll shut up if you know what's good for you." Butch voice was quivering because of his rage.

"What are you going to do kill me. I don't think you have it in ya Botch" Wayne laughed. "Besides what did I do wrong You probably drugged her too. The little skank can't take much now can she. Just a bit of anything and she'd black out. She would have blacked out no matter what at the rate she was drinking I just saved my carpet by drugging her on her first. That and I couldn't have her choking on her own vomit"

"What did you do wrong?! You and your little buddies took her and did terrible things to her for those two days and then you left her for dead in a just large white T-shirt. You permanently traumatized her from everything. I'm not going to even mention the old couple that found her. Did you know they had been sending me e-mails asking how she was doing, and I have to lie, just to give them a little bit of relief. You fucking pieces of shit don't give a damn about that though. You must have no soul. Parts of me were glad when we got demoted so I didn't have to con children into giving me their Pokemon. Their friends. You are pathetic praying on those weaker than you all the time. I hear the people do that who have low-self-esteem after all you've been in your brother's shadow from the beginning John and Wayne never Wayne and John. And the only time it's just Wayne has nothing to do with success., but your sex life and here any thug can pick up a girl. Good luck finding someone other than rocket chicks who are possessed anyway. I can play your game too. "

Wayne ignored him but continued making his own remarks. "Did you know she had a dark freckle on the inside of her left breast you should have that checked out or…" I tuned out what the man was saying it all seemed too personal to listen to any longer. I watched Butch's hand he hold the knife unsteady in fury. I knew he wanted to kill him but it must take a lot to kill a man.

I could still see Wayne smiling and taunting Butch overly confident he wasn't going to do it. Then I see flashes of red and Wayne slump lifelessly to the ground. Butch soon fell to the ground in tears, still holding the knife. Covered in the other mans blood he began sob. I look back at James and he nodded. I went up to him and gently took the knife away. I didn't want him accidentally hurting himself while he's so unhappy. It felt strange knowing I was holding a weapon that killed someone. It also felt strange seeing our leader all broken and crying the way he was. I never saw a reason or even a rationalization for murder before this all started and it felt weird for feeling no pity for the dead man three feet from me, it was the first time I had seen anyone die much less a young person, who had a lot of life ahead of him. The only confront I found was what other ghastly things this man could do if he was to live.

James soon followed me and helped Butch back to his feet and gave him a large brotherly hug. Getting blood all over the shirt we stole from the grunts supplies closet Butch then quickly dried his tears and took the knife back from me. He rubbed it off on his shirt before putting back in it's holder. "Don't say anything to Cassidy." He asked before continuing down the hallway. I took one last look at the dead corpse before following. I was going to have trouble sleeping after seeing all of this.

--------------------------------------------------

----Butch----

"Don't say anything to Cassidy." I said I didn't want to justify my actions to her. Not that I would have to, I just didn't want to stir things up; she had finally shown some improvement; I didn't want her to regress by Wayne being brought up. I had never killed anyone. All this month I pondered about what it would feel like to get my revenge, but it turned out extremely anti-climatic; maybe because others were involved but somehow I don't think killing them would make me feel any different. I felt hollow. Killing Wayne didn't make anything better except knowing he wouldn't be able to do such a thing again. For a second I didn't think I could do it, ,but his taunting remarks pushed me over. I had killed a man, and even though he deserved it, I still couldn't believe I could do such a thing. "Cassidy are you there, Cassidy!?" I asked but there was nothing but fuzzy static noise.

"Is everything alright" Meowth asked confused and worried. I didn't know what to tell them. Losing service could mean any number of things. A wire could've just got knocked loose in the argument, they may have had to move the van, or…I wasn't going to even consider that one.

"How about I send Beaky to check on them" I said more confident then I actually felt. I had somehow became the leader but I knew I would be going in to this thing James was no leader and Ash couldn't find his way around here if I gave him a map. I then let the large bird out of his room. He crowed seeming proud to be brought out to help. He nudged me lovingly as if asking what I wanted him to do. "Go find the girls and make sure there okay. He crowed again before busting the large window at the back of the hallway. I then pulled the fire alarm, and the once locked doubled doors flew open and people flooded out of the room. It wasn't hard for the four of us to slip in unnoticed. There was the hallway with office rooms on both sides. A few people still filtered out of the building and the fire siren was ear piercing. I led them to the end of the hall to a tiny door leading to a winding staircase."

"We're going all the up there?" James gulped. The place was shabby looking but after the presentation it was moved to the most secure place. Which here is the very top floor.

Clyde also had the mad scientist down to the tiniest detail, and he had to have a spooky staircase before his most evil invention. Bonnie might as well be his Igor not that she was hunched back or anything she was actually quite pretty, not unfortunate looking at all like half the rocket nerds but worshiped the ground he walked on he would say jump and she'd say how high. It was like Domino and Giovanni but Clyde actually had feelings for Bonnie. Giovanni would just be flattered by Domino's eagerness. If there was one thing I liked better about Clyde than Giovanni was his ability to love someone; though it wasn't a weakness at all. The two of them were always together. Bonnie was no damsel though she had thrown a knife at a rocket who didn't know how to hold his tongue about the new Team Rocket, and actually hit her target who just happened to be sitting a row below us. I remember Cassidy squeezing my hand and burring her face into my shoulder as the man two feet in front of us died. We were both covered with the guys blood, and I don't think I will ever get the image of the dagger sticking out of his chest. His partner soon slit her wrists afterward. A lot of things similar happened during the few years after. If you didn't seem of value and you caused more trouble than you were worth you were killed and a few killed themselves whether morning a lost partner or refusing to serve the new leader or give them the pleasure of having them killed. Your best bet was to keep your mouth shut and do what they ask. The reason why Cassie and I dealt with their crap for the last three years; we were scared shitless whether or not we would admit it or not. We knew we were no match for the team, and we had made too many enemies within the team for them to help, so we did what we could. 'The straw that broke the camels back' I guess was Wayne and what he did. We had to try our hardest to stop them then before they decide to get rid of us too. Selfish reasons I guess but not completely we never wanted to see co-workers be killed just for speaking their minds. It wasn't what we had signed on to do.

Letting out a concentrating sigh, I went first; it wouldn't be fair if I didn't besides James was too chicken and Ash wasn't any better. I had been named unofficially the leader. I couldn't sit around and worry about Cassidy or be afraid of some rickety staircase. So I led them up the stairs and opened the wooden door leading to the highest floor. I had my tranquilizer out prepared to see the more vicious of the Officer Jennies and sure enough there she was with an enormous Arcanine. I shot the pokemon first right before she commanded it to charcoal us. I then did the same to her so she won't be able to notify anyone; Ash caught her breaking her fall and gently brought her to the floor. I then respectfully frisked her for the Arcanine's Pokeball the tranqs could take down a hungry snorlax but depending on the size of the victim they could be out for hours or just minutes. I'll hate for her Arcanine to come to and find her unconscious it will not be a good thing if he decides we were the bad guys and fry us anyway.

------Meowth------

Seeing this machine again made my stomach turn. Last time I saw the thing I was in it. Below the large metal chair was a bunch of sleeping Hypno. Ash saw this to and said, "Can you talk to them. I don't want to startle them when we dismantle this thing, or be hurt in the progress." So I approached the Psyche pokemon "Hey guys…uh…We're going to get you out of here and it would be nice if yous help us out. Unless you want to be cooped up with this here machine forevers." They spoke to me in their own language about how they'd love to help us if it meant they'd be free from this place. So Ash and James un hooked all the hypno and they stood by the door. Butch hadn't said a thing since he sent the fearow. He had returned the enormous dog. Good thing too the pokemon was making me real nervous I am a cat after all. "Alrights Ash, Jimmy yet tear thes thing up. I thinks you should lead us now" I said to Ash, "You destroyed plenty of our robots back in the day thes should be a piece of cake for you."

The boy nodded and said, "Alright James I want you to have your Growlith do flamethrower with my Charizard while Pikachu and Squirtal combine their attacks. Then I want your Weezing and Arbok to use sludge to put out any possible fires. Butch…um."

"Don't worry I'll stay out of the way." I wasn't surprised how the twerp took such a liking to leadership, but I did feel a little sorry for Butch he got us this far and her couldn't even help bring this thing down, even if his Fearrow was here he wouldn't be much help.

"I was gonna say keep a look out we don't want any interruptions while we whittle this thing down. Meowth I want you to tell the Pokemon more directly on how to work together. They listen to us fine but don't always get along. This isn't a time for one to think he can be a glory hog." So we put Ash's plan into gear. His Charziard didn't take too well to James' Growlith, so I had to nag at them and almost lost my tail in the progress. The others seemed to work well together though and with a large explosion, All went black.

-----------------------------------------------------

----James----

My forehead was stinging when I got up from being knocked down by the explosion. I returned all my pokemon. And helped Ash back to his feet he rubbed his chest. Then I see Meowth and I can't help but tear up. I scoop up his limp body. "He still breathing" Ash said reaching into his pocket. After pulling out a super potion, he spayed it on the scratch cat who then yet out a cough and opened his eyes. He was too weak to walk but not to talk.

"Jimmy your bleeding." He said pointing at my head. Which was pounding like crazy. Butch had sense picked up Officer Jenny in a piggyback position.

"Here Ash" he said handing him her tranquilizer and me a pistol. "We probably won't need them now but I don't want her shooting us if she comes to and A. Is back to normal but thinks we're kidnapping her. Or B. not back to normal. But we can't leave her here. Beaky came back a moment or to ago with a letter from Jessie. Their alright but Cass is out and she had to move the van. She didn't write where the van was as she was worried the letter might be intercepted but said Beaky knew where it was at and we should follow him. Now, Let's get Misty and ditch this place." I couldn't agree with him more the further away from Team Rocket the better.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Writers block is the pits. Sorry if it seemed slopped together but I couldn't smooth out my thoughts really well. Don't know when I will post the next chapter, a lots going on right now. Mainly work. I just got engaged but we're not making serious plans just yet. Any way As you can tell the story's coming to a close and I'm working on another idea right now, and debating about a sequel to this one…Thanks again for reading. I love getting reviews so please review it makes my day to see. 'Inbox (1) Review alart. Not spam yay

'


	9. Chapter 9

**Consequents of Giovanni's Retirement**

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

------Jessie------  
When the fearow returned, I felt terrified something had happened to James. Cassidy was still out cold. Her Raticate finally let me get close enough to check for a fever. Sure enough she had spiked a high one I found a large coat of Butch's to cover her up with. The fearrow had landed and crowed happily. Good this meant he was alright or he wouldn't seem so happy. Butch probably couldn't get a hold of us and freaked out and sent his bird to see if we were alright. Fearow's happy face started to decline when it saw Cassidy it nudged her and then looked at me. "She's okay." he then started nudging me. "What do you want" I said annoyed he then reached his head further in the van and handed me a notepad and pen. He wanted me to write a letter to his master to tell him what was going on. His jolly mood had returned now knowing Cassidy was alright.

It's funny how a bond between pokemon and humans are. I remember being up in the mountains I had found a small cave and must've fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see that Arbok had wrapped herself around me trying to keep my body heat in. Cassidy's raticate had gotten over protective when she had fallen ill. And here this fearow was insisting that I give his trainer some relief. Then there's that Pikachu…he and that boy have the most remarkable relationship of them all he didn't need a talking Mewoth to translate anything. And just about all Pokemon listened to him. I jotted down all that was needed purposely leaving out the location. "You'll remember where we are won't you boy. And if we have to move again you had found us once you'll find us again. You'll take care of them alright, especially James." The bird gave a happy crow and took the not before soaring away. I sighed looking back at the lazy ratticate. "Looks like it's just you and me again. How is she?" The rat just snuggled up to her closer to her.

I wasn't sure if she would be alright to be honest but I couldn't tell Butch that in the letter. It made me think of how long I had been gone, how long the tranqs knocked me out. It had been hours since I moved the van. Was she different because of the pregnancy or how weak her body had been since the attack. I still couldn't believe that just being civil to each other could make me gain such a concern for her. I had grown soft and so had she whether she'd confess it or not; we might even be friends after this, regardless of the grudges we had since grade school. How can an awkward situation make two stubborn people finally put the past behind them. James had always thought the rift between us was stupid and maybe it was, but I wouldn't hear it I would just smack him saying he didn't know squat. It didn't matter now I just wanted this whole thing to be over. I wanted to go back to our little diner and make sandwiches until I actually am an…old hag. I quivered at the thought of being old but then again I thought 23 was old before chasing that Pikachu. And to think I was board back at the diner. I laughed out loud at the thought, "When I said I wanted an adventure this isn't exactly what I had in mind" I said out loud just to continue breaking the silence, but I wasn't talking to myself I was talking to the Raticate.. that was sleeping Alright I was talking to myself. "now best case scenario I'd be on crutches for weeks and we'll be bombarded by noisy regulars of our small town we had become part of, worst case…No I'm not gonna even go there."

I cut of my own train of thought. I wasn't going to think of James not making it back here or the rockets finding us again I don't think I would be able to drive again. I was sore all over and the cuts were still trying to seep through the bandages. And was feeling faint as well probably from blood loss or the fact I've only ate a ham sandwich sense I left the diner how ever long ago that was. The rockets had given them us sometime before we got to the headquarters. We would all be lucky to make it out of this one.

My thoughts were interrupted by Cassidy yelling out in her sleep. She sat strait up and moved as far away from me as she could in the cramped mini van. She wasn't making eye contact with me at all but more so her reflection in the tinted window above me. I heard her mutter, "Not again." before laying her head on her knees muttering something that sounded like. "This is not happening" repeatedly but all run together. I had read about theses in some article. They came with the aftermath of rape. It never said anything about what to do if someone you know was experiencing one of these but what to do if you were having one. It hurt me to see her freaking out like this. Though I didn't know exactly how she felt; I had an idea. When Wayne grabbed my chest, instinct made me kick him in the face which got me slapped before he forced himself on me luckily his partner got on to him before something worst would have happened. Misty was still out from whatever sedative they had given us. I crawled over to Cassidy and took both her hands. "Your right it's not happening you are in a mini van with no one but your Raticate and Jessie." Man did it feel weird talking about myself in third person. "Now take a deep breath, open your eyes and look around." I walked her through what it said in the article. She did as I said and had calmed down significantly.

She then reached over and hugged me. "Thank you" she said humbly. I had to lighten the mood and she wasn't talking but just sat quietly. She wasn't crying any more but seemed ashamed to have had a nightmare in front of me. I had to say something without bring up what had just happened.

"Butch sent his fearow over to check on us, so I guess their ok. You two are the brains of this thing what do we do now." I said curiously I wasn't going to make her talk about the nightmare but I wasn't going to let her wallow in self pity either.

"We wait." she said trying to move but put her head in her hands the narcotic must not have completely worn off yet. She was still pale and feverish too. "So their alright" she said with relief. Wrapping Butch's coat tighter around her. "Where are we anyway" asked looking repulsed at the slimy weedle wiggling along the window.

"Viriden Forest or the out skits of it." I sighed. "How smart is Butch's bird anyway."  
"Beaky? He's older but is the wittiest Pokemon we have. Especially if we are trying to keep a low profile the area is full of them."

"Good so he will be able to find us again" she managed to nod, "Beaky?" I said trying not to laugh. Butch didn't seem like the kind to give his pokemon cute and fuzzy nicknames.

"Don't ask"

-------Butch-------  
"What about the Hypno?" Ash asked looking at all 12 of them one of which had taken to him really well. Every pokemon gets along with that kid.

"We'll take them with us. I'm sure there are trainers in Saffron who would love a Hypno." This seemed to excite the Psychic Pokemon. "Ash how many pokeballs do you have on you?"

"Not enough for them all." he replied. We managed to make it out of the attic area. Once on the regular floors there were people running everywhere.

"We're gonna look mighty funny running around with a herd of them." James added.

"We can pick up some in the supplies room. We have to go by there any way to get Misty." I said pushing them on ward. James had blood all over his face from the large cut on his head and seemed disorientated. Ash seemed to be in pain as he walked. When we get Jessie to a hospital they should probably get checked out along with Cassidy. After calling for the elevator when one turned up we were almost knocked down by a Joy and a very tan boy in his late teens.

"Ash what do you think your doing working with these guys. They got to you didn't they." The tan boy said. I was sick of the goodie goodies assuming I was one as inhuman as some of the more well known rockets . But the Joy cut in before he answered.

"Not now Brock, look at this Meowth. What happened to it?"

"He got hurt when we were getting rid of the machine that had been messing up everyone's heads."

"Are the Hypno alright." Brock asked, "Where's Misty? What about your partners?" he asked turning his attention toward James and I.

"Their fine, how many poke balls do you have on you." Ash said quickly, Brock pulled out about 6 which was about what Ash had. With that Meowth convinced the Hypno to go inside the pokeball and we all went back in the elevator.

"So what's going on, where are the others."

I then told him everything I could purposely leaving out the part where I killed Wayne. Joy had since started checking up Meowth, Pikachu, and Growley. He also noticed I was getting tired from carrying the officer, and took her from me. "What happened to her?"

"We had to shoot her with a sleeping dart to get to the machine which she was guarding. She was about to sick her Arcainine on us; he's back in his pokeball now."

"I hope she's gonna be alright." He said looking down at her. I don't think he noticed Joy's jealous glares. With all the hypno in pokeballs, the only ones that looked really out of place was Brock and James, who now was holding a towel from Brocks backpack, on his bleeding forehead.

"Where are we going?" Nurse Joy asked as we turned back to the dorms.

"We have to get Misty, and we might want to pick up a few first aid kits in the supply room." Ash said, walking a little faster than the rest of us. Even though it looked like it was paining him to do so. His care for Misty was as there as mine for Cassidy was. He hid it better or it was just me. I notice my care more because I'm me. Let's face it I stopped caring about keeping our relationship private when Giovanni left. But when we were in our mid teens we got a kick out of fooling others. We got kicks out of a lot of things, such is she distracting the security guard by flirting while I stole all the goods. I would then knock the guy out and we would take off. He wouldn't be able to tell who we are and even if he did the tapes would show him hitting on a sixteen year old when he's in his late 30's. Our privet dorms and laugh about ruining his career . I feel a little guilty about all that now. Which brings me back the thought, what am I going to do. I'm going to have to support her and a baby some how and my thieving days are over. Sigh maybe James can help some but we shouldn't all clump together, the team will find us easier that way ,even if it's years later. I'll figure something out.

---------Misty---------  
I came to on a couch. I sat up and looked around the room. Where was I? It looked like a dorm room mixed with my granny's apartment. "So your up" a blond girl said lackadaisically packing a small duffle bag. "Do you remember being evil at all?" the girl asked.

I thought for a second. I remember a bulky rocket carrying me under one arm, and taking me back to my cell. I remember about four of them coming to get me and walked me up tons of stairs. One was leading two was standing on each side and on was behind me forcing a gun to me back if I hesitated any. They sat me in this big metal chair and what happened next is fuzzy. "oh my." I said out loud. "Where's Ash? I have to find him. I was so awful to him and Botch. I got to find them." I said hoping up but veritogo hit me and I moved a little slower than I originally planned.

"Not so fast toots." The girl said gently shoving me back down on the couch. "Your little boyfriend left you here, so he can set things right; you would do them no good by taking off, getting lost or caught again. Speaking of which when they come back for you remind me to give that 'Persian' a good kick in the butt. The nerve of him! Taking advantage of me while I was in the state I was." I was clueless of what she was talking about but she was right if I was to leave I would more than like be captured again and if I'm back to my normal self Ash must be on his way.

"Where are you headed?"

"Will I can't stick around here now can I, not when I'm an accessory to one of the biggest betrayals in the history of team rocket." Man was I ever confused. So Jessie and James are the good guys this time. Giovanni's probably sitting on some island resort drinking tea. Where is the betrayal. Butch and Cassidy. I connect the dots in my head. It would be a major betrayal for some of the teams most valued criminals to go good. Ash would be here soon and we can get the hell out of here, and maybe now I can convince him to take a brake from these crazy adventures. What we're going to do I don't know. I can take care of my gym but I don't know what he would do. We'll figure out something.

"What happened to team rocket. I don't remember them ever praying on people like this. I'm Misty by the way." I said offering my hand.

She took it awkwardly. "Domino. Giovanni retired and a psycho took over, end of story." She sighed, sitting down next to me, with her duffle. "We have always prayed on others but in different ways." She started. "Why do you think we had so many members who are loyal before all of this. The rockets before us took us in off the streets and trained us to be criminals. We all were running from something or was raised by rockets. I can give you an example of many their all listed in the archives for the teams and our own protection. James ran away from an arranged marriage he was barley excepted because of his wealthy family, but Jessie convinced them that he was running from something else and later came out with it. Jessie was pretty much raised a rocket."

"What about you?" I said curiously, sitting in silince till Ash got here would take longer than making a conversation.

"Me? I was a failed pokemon trainer. I refused to go home without any badges to show for it. When a couple rockets tried to rob me I fought them and they told me I could be great with them. I could make a name for myself and so I did. I don't really regret joining like many do now just wish it turned out differently." I could only nod; I didn't really like her answer. I wanted to say something about her not regretting a thing, but I was too out of it to fight and I had no pokemon. A fight would just make her re think the betrayal of protecting me. 'Just grin and bare it till Ash gets here.' I told myself. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Domino open up it's us." I heard Butch say banging on the door. She hopped up and unlocked the door.

"She's all yours lover boy." she said to Ash as she walked out.

"Wait where are you going to go?" James asked pressing a bright red towel to his head. Ash had limped over to me and helped me off the couch.

"To find Giovanni of course." She said a little happier almost blushing.

"Good luck with that one" Butch laughed sarcastically, which she flipped him off in response.

A/N: Sorry I've been posting so slow. Just haven't felt like writing lately. Feedback is welcome as always. I'm still working on ideas for a possible sequel but don't get you hopes too high. There will be more stories however just don't know about a sequel. Don't worry I won't leave ya'll with a cliffhanger and never continue it. Will end in a way that there could be a sequel if I can work one out but doesn't need one. Thanks again for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Consequences of Giovanni's Retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

--------------------------------------------------------------

James

--------------------

Even though my head still pounding I think the bleeding had stopped. Ash's breathing was really hard and Misty's concerns seemed to be starting to annoy him a bit. I still couldn't see straight. We all needed a hospital I was worried about Jessie she must have lost a lot of blood even if Cassidy had patched her up. We stepped into the elevator were Joy was doctoring up Meowth more.

"I would help you guys too but all I have on me is pokemon medicine. Not that I could do much anyway, I don't usually work on people. Ash you should probably sit down and James don't take that towel off just yet." Butch was the next to speak.

"Alright we're going to have to more to the main elevators now, as you know the whole building is dressed like an office building." He was right, the team usually put the not so physically capable to do the field work, but had the wits the job to fool curious civilians. We supposingly were a filing system for all the banks and insurance companies all over Kanto. "Once in the lobby, we need to make one pit stop, Cassie and I are going to need health insurance. It'll take me less then ten minutes. Please.." He pleaded. I couldn't deny him of that. Because of him I had Jessie back and it took us a year to get insurance. We had help too; we had made friends in the little town we had found a home with. Our Deli cafe took off quickly as a lot of tourist went though the town to get to Asyenburg which had everything from a casino to a gym. It was always warm there too. Jessie had hated the cold after her near-death experience in the mountains, so our sandwiches sold well. Cassidy and Butch had a record and no friends unless you count Ash and I and no cash. I nodded and the others did the same. We got back to the deserted lobby briefcases laid all over the floor. Butch had gotten behind the desk and started tinkering with the computer 5 minutes later he had his proof of insurance. "Alright no matter what we see out here don't stop running, do be aware of your surroundings however."

Leaving the Rocket headquarters forever hopefully there was a war going on. The once flirty Officer Jenny now sat on an Arcainine commanding it to attack a rockets Nidoking, who's trainer was sitting on the creator's shoulder. Similar battles were going on which ever way I looked. Butch was a second ahead of me Ash and Misty, who was helping him stay on his feet, was right behind me and Brock and Joy were in step with me Growlith was between Butch and I. Pikachu on Brock's backpack and Meowth still in Joy's arms. And Butch's Fearow, Beaky, soared above leading us into the woods. Then there was a voice of a woman, "Hold it right there."

I looked back but did not stop. There was a very short woman with long dark purple hair. I then force myself to look forward and see a dagger out of the corner of my eye hitting Butch in his right calf. I notice him fall behind and try to run unsuccessfully. He then whistles and Beaky does a U-turn and scooped up his master. Butch then used his upper body strength and pulled himself up on the neck of Beaky. "You okay up there buddy." I said, I couldn't believe that I had called him buddy, a friend. Hearing it out loud was weird but the first time I saw a friendship forming between us three was in the car. But hearing it out loud was something else.

"Don't worry about me man just keep up." he said struggling to hold on as the large bird took a sharp turn darting though trees. Leaving a tiny blood trail as he flew. Butch had removed the dagger and thrown it to the ground. "Bonnie." he had said looking at the handle of the knife. "She would track up if we keep it. She keeps tags on all her knifes."

"Are you sure this bird knows where he's going." Brock asked now carrying Jenny in a piggy back position. I was wondering this too. I felt inferior to him and Butch. Brock could carry some one on his back and Butch was so built. I looked scrawny next to them. Ash gave me some comfort I was bulkier than him but Ash was just a kid. I was almost 24 and was still small to my peers, just like in grade school.

"He knows I can see the van now. Just a little longer guys. Brock can you drive?" the young man nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

Cassidy

--------------

I stared at the weedle move across the windshield. After making small talk about Beaky, it was so quiet. Why the nightmare was so intense, I'm not sure. I had them since I was eleven and they had stopped for almost 9 years. But after the attack... I shivered, whether it was from the thought or the fact that I was so freaking cold even though I was sweating, I don't know. Jessie looked pale and her eyes seemed a bit glazed over. She needed to get to the hospital and I probably should too or at least talk to a shrink about these things I had seen one before back when we were trainees because the trainers thought I was anorexic and one small random nightmare about my stepfather because they had to go stir up shit for their records. The anorexic part wasn't all wrong, I did tend to skimp on meals, but it was a habit I had gotten in to when Butch and I were living on our own and staying where ever we can find and eating what ever we could find.

I thought the flashbacks would get better after a while but if anything they had gotten worst. I still can't eat hardly anything with out throwing it up. Every time I had one of these 'flashbacks' as the quack from team rocket call them I could taste Wayne's kiss all over again, along with other things. I could feel his hands exploring, I would hear his degrading remarks, and just see him on top of me in that damned mirror paneled ceiling and all his friends waiting for their turn and egging him on. It might as well be happening all over again. Butch had covered nearly every mirror in our apartment and hung heavy curtains just to try to prevent these but smells triggered them too. The smell of citrus triggered them and I don't even remember why, I just know I ate a orange to shut Butch up and had a nervous breakdown afterward for the next hour because I couldn't get the smell off my hands. Maybe he had a candle or something. The smell of roses didn't help either, it's the only thing I remember between the attack and the hospital. There must've been some in the park where they dumped me.

"Hey, Hey!" Jessie brought me back. "Their here." she said happily. I smiled but refused to look out the window it was too dark to see anything but my reflection and I didn't have the strength to crawl over to see out it. Butch was the first in, Jessie had opened the door. He seemed injured and my concern gave me the will to leap over and hug him. He returned Beaky, and returned my hug and kissed me before moving me to the back of the van. His right leg was all bloody.

"What happened?" I said to him, starting to clean his wound.

He could only mummer, "Bonnie…Hun you should really lay down you don't look well." so I laid my head in his lap as he tied his shirt around the leg.

Ash and his girl crawled in next. The boy was holding his side almost in tears, and the spunky orange haired girl seemed to see nothing but him. She had set her back to the drivers seat and Ash held her still holding his ribs painfully.

James soon followed, his head was bloody and was hanging on a nurse joy who was holding Meowth in the other arm. She helped him in to the van and handed Jessie Meowth before climbing in herself. A brown teen then put an officer Jenny in before climbing in the drivers seat. "Where do you want me to go?" He asked.

"A hospital" James said bluntly

"Viridian's is going to be packed, we won't be able to get in." the joy responded rewrapping Jessie's bandages.

"Go to my mom's, Pallet has a house call doctor and if he's not available we can sail to Cinnabar it's not as far as people think." Ash said. Brock nodded and reared up the engine. I remember Butch stroking my hair before falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John (random)

-------------------

I was sitting in the seat of the jet. Bonnie sat in front of me sharpping her knifes. "How could I have missed." she said. "Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit." She yelled throwing the rock across the compartment.

"Will you queit down Bon. I have to think." Clyde said resting his head in his hands. The team was down and we had escaped with the three of us and 25 other agents mostly As but some Bs.

"I know but how could I miss so badly I had aimed for his back.."

"The target was moving honey and you were avoiding hitting our men. I don't blame you one bit. Now can you put those things away and help me work on this."

It was Bonnie who had found Wayne when we went in to get the research for everything the two of them had worked for. I was seconds behind her. Wayne. He had been my brother for the last 24 years. We had ran away together 12 years ago. Looking back now I can't remember why we ran off. I think our mother was punishing us for breaking every dish in the china cabinet because they made good Frisbees. Ok not a good reason but it was fun, and I could care less about her. We had found a flyer asking for kids 11-15 who wanted a job. They were some hippie rocket recruiters they supposingly quit two groups after us. Apparently the chick got really sick and the two lovers left the team. Not that I care anything about them either.

But Wayne. Wayne was my kid brother and no matter how annoying he was I was suppose to protect him. I told him not to tease Butch. I told him we should just kill her, but he insisted on feeding off of their pain, which was still entertaining knowing we had ruined the fabulous Sundance team who shadowed all the others on the black squad. The team who if they had their noses any further in the air their necks would break. Wayne was always the womanizer or ladies man whatever you want to call it, but he had never fantasized or talked about any woman like he had Cassidy; to be honest I don't think he wanted to kill her because he planed on doing it again. He had even talked about taking her if they would be turned over to experimentation he could do that easily being Clyde's golden boys. It was about an hour ago that I decided I will have my revenge on Butch, his prissy girlfriend and the two mama's boys standing just watching, but first as the 3rd most powerful man in team rocket, I must help rebuild. Rebuild the team. Rebuild our power, then, then I can get my revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Really short chapter. The whole John's Pov was originally thought to be put in the epiluge but seems to fit better here and would put a damper on the mood I intend for it. The next few chapters(epiluge included) should be fairly light compaired to the others. Hope you liked my really short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Consequences of Giovanni's Retirement

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ash

-----------

What was I going to tell her. She hated it when I was in the hospital with all the stings from the beedrill. I would hate for my mother to go through that worry again but I would have to. I mad sure I was the first out of the van. Walking in to the house, I shouted "Mom?"

She came out of the kitchen, "Ash your home." she said hugging me. I couldn't help but wince a little. She noticed this, "What happened to you, baby?"

"Doesn't matter I need you call Dr. Mathis right away." by now the others have made their way to our living room. Misty, Brock and Joy helping the others.

"What are they doing here?" my mom asked referring to the ex-rockets, with a tint of anger in her voice "and what are you two doing wearing rocket uniforms."

"I'll explain everything as soon as you call the doctor." I said as calmly as I could muster. My chest was hurting to the point where every breath was a chore. She then picked up the phone.

"Dr. Mathis? Yeah I'm alright, but I have some seriously hurt folks at my house right now. I was wondering if you can come over and take a look at them. Yeah I'll get Sam's sail boat then." she hung up the phone. "He's on his way he doesn't know what he can do with the supplies he has so I'm going to Professor Oak's and get his sail boat. You sure you'll be alright with these…guys." she asked still untrusting of my new friends. I nodded. "Mimey, I'll be right back why don't you get our guests some water." the pokemon than ran happily to the kitchen, and came back with six glasses of water on a tray and ran back to get more.

Dr. Mathis came in without bothing to knock. "Alright Delia told me you guys are pretty hurt…"he paused. He was a middle age man probably in his mid fifties with graying brown hair and glasses. "We're definitely going to have to head for Cinnabar" he added looking at Jessie and James. "I'll do what I can right now, we should get going, Miss you shouldn't be walking." He said to Jessie as she started to stand up. He then picked her up. "Some of you can ride with me, I'll meet the rest of you at the dock. Brock you know the way don't you." he nodded and the doctor then carried Jessie to his van and helped James as well after two trips Jessie, James, Misty and I had went with the doctor and everyone else went with Brock. We were going to be alright

---------

Butch

-------------

Once at Cinnabar medical center. They took us all to separate rooms. After stitching up my leg and going over the annoying cleaning procedures, I was free to go. I then went down to the lobby and demanded that the receptionist give me Cassidy's room number. I apologized afterward explaining I was just worried. She wrote a number on a sticky note irritability. 483. I limped to the nearest elevator. Following signs I made my way to her room. I was about to knock on the door when the nurse came out. "The doctor's seeing her right now." she said she was short and a little plump but had a kind face. "You must be Butch?" I nodded pulling out a cigarette. "I'm sorry but you can't smoke in here; you might want to start quitting now.

"Why is that" I asked putting it away. Then I took a deep breath, sitting down on the waiting chairs. "Is she going to be alright."

The nurse nodded, "She'll be fine if she starts taking better care of herself. That's why I need to talk to you. She's six weeks pregnant and underweight. Second-hand smoke is almost as bad as if the mother was smoking them herself. It may also be the reason why she as acute ammonia right now."

"Five weeks are you sure?" I asked skeptically the rape was only 4 weeks ago.

"Six weeks" the nurse corrected. "Why is it not yours?"

I smiled standing to give the woman a hug. "It means it is mine" I said happily apparently they knew nothing about the two of us or why it wouldn't be mine.

"Back to the main reason I was sent to talk you. There is some questions about the condition in which she was brought in…there are scars and cuts all over her, but they seem to have been healed so they couldn't have been from today or even a week ago. She's also very timid and has been asking for you for the last hour, or whenever she's awake, she comes in and out because of the fever. Overall she will make a full recovery, if we can get her weight under control. But knowing nothing of her medical history, we're not sure how to approach this."

I took a deep breath and told her all I knew. About the weekend she was missing. Her new fear of mirrors. And what all she'd agree to eat. The nurse nodded quietly taking notes. "I'll go tell the doctor. I highly doubt the rocket medical care did anything more than they had to. She might need further care. Glad to hear it's yours though. You're a good man, Butch." The officer Jenny we rescued cleared our record and sent messages all over the regions that any rockets who are retiring from their criminal lifestyle should be let off due to the fact that they may have been working against their will.

Finally they let me see her; She was lying on the hospital bed. "Sir" the doctor asks. "Does she usually have such intense nightmares. Just wondering if we should send in a therapist."

"She'd kill me but it wouldn't be a bad idea." she did need to talk to a professional about these things. She had had them when we first ran away together but the cause was less intense and a lot of time passed in between. I think it was more of a pride thing a mixture of fear and her blaming her self. "It might help her eating problems…and all the stress can't be good for the baby." The doctor nodded. And I sat down beside her bed careful not to bother with my leg. I then took her hand and lightly rubbed her hand.

"Butch." she said calmly. "your okay. How are the others?" Even though she was rather calm for having one of her nightmares, her breathing was heavy. I wanted to tell her the news that this child is mine.

"I'm fine. There gonna keep you, Jessie and James overnight for a while but everyone is going to be alright. I got some good news." now more awake she looked at me to go on. "Your six weeks along." I said hoping she catches on.

"How is that good news. I haven't been well that couldn't be good for it, and the..the thing" she said tearing up. "That can't be good for the…" she cut her self off, and sat up and threw her arms around me, kissing my shoulder. She then smiled brightly "It's yours!" I nodded happily

"Sweetheart, I know you said you didn't need to see a shrink just last week, but I agreed for them to send one in to speak with you. I'm just worried about you. Maybe it'll help."

She then nodded sadly laying back down. "I love you, your not going to leave me are you ."

"no… I love you too, now get some rest I'll be right here I said sitting in the recliner by her bed.

______________________________

Jessie

----------------

After throwing a fit, they allowed James and I to room together on the condition we stay in our own beds. He was going to get to leave tomorrow most definitely as for me they have to give me another blood transfusion tomorrow; they had already given me one earlier when I got here. 127 stitches just for falling through that vent. James needed 9.

Ash and Misty came by later that night. "How are you two feeling?" he asked sitting down in the arm chairs.

"A lot better than it did. How does it feel to be back to sanity." James asked Misty with a joking tone.

She just smiled holding her togipi close to her chest. "I'm just glad to be out of that place. I talked to Officer Jenny who spoke with the one in your town. The locals have been taking care your diner. Cleaned up and everything threw out the expired supplies and will help you replace it when you get back. They made sure the doors were locked too."

"Do you know how Butch and Cassidy are doing?" I asked. It was still weird for being worried about them .

"Butch is fine he's in her room right now. He wasn't really talkative. I think he has a lot on his mind. Finding out he's gonna be a father and all and his smoking is hazardous to her health, so he's trying to quit which come to think about it maybe why he was so cranky." Ash answered my question. "We're probably going to head back to pallet tomorrow and stay with my mom for awhile she still has lots of questions. Take care you two." So the two of them signed my cast, Ash signed for Pikachu and the two left. We had made it we were going to be alright. We all were.

------------------------------------

A/N: reviews are nice. Epilogue is on the way


	12. Chapter 12

**Consequences of Giovanni's Retirement**

**By: PiperSpoon13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except John and Wayne which aren't to great to begin with.**

**A/N: I'm going to test a new style on this one so bare with me/ I hope this works.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**One Year Later--Butch**

**---------------------------------------------**

**I sat in his tiny cubical of the Celadon Market Agency, which as it turns out isn't in the large mall but a building just east of there. I looked down at the clock 20 minutes till lunch. I was still the new guy on the floor even though I been here almost a year but I have made a few friends. And after putting a picture Sammy on my desk people started talking to me; I guess having a picture of a beautiful baby boy and his mother on your desk takes away from the whole, "He used to work for Team Rocket, I better stay away from that guy." Most knew I was an retired rocket and were afraid to speak to me.**

"**Hey Butch, how the family doing. Is he sleeping better." Wes asked looking over my shoulder. **

"**He's sleeping better; I think he's just about over the colic, but Cassie still having those rare nightmares, including last night, so I still didn't get much sleep." I said not even looking up from my computer. "I guess that's why I'm so sluggish today." I said. Wes was my supervisor but had been the first to treat me a citizen other than a scary criminal, like my co-workers did at first. Either they were afraid of me or criticized me for thing the team did that I had nothing to do with.**

"**What are those about anyway?" he asked curiously**

"**Team Rocket stuff, I'll rather not say." I said refusing to stir up bad memories again. I had locked up all of them in the back of my head and to unlock them would be comparable to Pandora's box, I didn't want to remember. **

"**Nevermind, You know what, why don't you leave for lunch early, just be back by one." he said reaching over. "I'll close you down." **

"**Thanks, see you in at one." I then took the maze though the mess of cubicles and carts and made my way to the exits. I road a bike around because the van had died completely. After undoing the chain I headed for home, which was 10 blocks away on the third floor of the Hamming Apartments an vast improvement to the ones we were staying in. It was a one bed one bath with a nice living room and very little bugs at a reasonable price. It had been one of the hardest year of my life: quitting smoking played a major part but Cassidy's pregnancy was worst. She was sick all through out it, and the baby came 3 weeks early and his lungs weren't completely developed. On top of that she was in pretty bad shape after the birth; the doctor said she was hemorrhaging or something like that, but they both got to go home after 2 weeks later. Because he was so small we named him Samson, hoping he would grow into the name. Now my five month baby boy was up to the average size and development. **

**Once at the apartment I stopped by the mail box: Bill, bill, junk, junk, and a thick letter from Jessie and James, looks like she had the twins. Best wait to open it Cassidy would be mad if I did so without her. I chained my bike to the bike rack and went up the 3 flights of stairs. **

**I unlocked the door to find her sleeping sideways in the recliner with her feet dangling off. Parenting books laid all over the floor beside it, one was resting opened on her chest. I then hear an excited squeal. I look down to see Sammy in his bouncer giggling reaching up for me. "Shh...let's not wake mommy" I say picking him up.**

"**To late" she said sitting up. "Your home early." she said taking the mail from me and went in the kitchen. "These better be pictures" she said opening the letter. Sammy had since taking a liking to my tie by trying to shove the whole thing in his mouth. "We got pictures she said pulling out a small stack; together we flipped through them. The first picture was looking down at the nursery at the hospital and James pointing at two blankets a blue one and a pink one with little sleeping faces poking out. As we flipped though the pictures we saw more of the twins, who seemed rather frightened by Meowth. I showed one of the baby pictures to Sammy who then tried to put that in his mouth too. **

"**I think he's hungry. You better at the formula thing." I said trying to hand him back to her.**

"**That's cause you always make me do it, besides I'm making your lunch, just follow the instructions, and you'll be fine." she said patting his head where light green curls were growing. I made his bottle, and sat him in his high chair. "So when do you have to be back. " she said handing me a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. **

"**One. Hun just cause he's on formula now doesn't mean you have to go back to eating less than a pidgey." I said, I had been noticing she had been eating less and less since he was born. Now she sat in front of me with 3 chunks of apple(the rest she had put in a zippy bag.) "Maybe you should see Kandy again." Kandy was her therapist she had stopped going a few months before Sam was born. **

"**I don't need to go backward Butch I'm fine, I'm just not hungry. You worry too much." I nodded she didn't eat much before all of this anyway. Around 12:40 I kissed my family goodbye and head back to my boring uneventful duller than dirt cubical.**

**------------------------------------**

**One year later-Ash**

**------------------------**

"**Alright the first thing you need to know about being a pokemon trainer is believe in yourself. Your mind can be a interesting thing. If you don't think you can beat Misty you probably can't. Your Pokemon will feel your tension and hesitate in battle." I said staring out to all the children and their starter pokemon. I little boy then raised his hand. He had brown hair and a sandshrew. He reminded me of my self when I first start. **

"**What if all you have is extremely weak against water? Sandshrew's really strong but doesn't like the water. What do I do?"**

"**I've heard there's bellsprout around hear. I bet if you catch one not only will it help you beat Misty but will make a great friend for you and your sand shrew. Any more questions." Another boy with a sharp face and a Krabby raised his hand. **

"**Isn't Misty your girl friend?" I nodded, "Than why are you helping us beat her?"**

"**Because I was once a young trainer like yourselves, she wants you to beat her but wants you to feel like you accomplished something. Good luck you all." As the kids cleared out I sat back down with Pikachu. "You know buddy I think collecting badges was easier than being a mentor."**

**-----------------------------------------**

**One year later--James**

**--------------------**

"**Alrights coming though" Meowth hollered heading out of the kitchen with sandwiches. He had been helping since we got back Jessie couldn't deliver for six weeks because of her ankle and not too long after the cast was removed and about 2 months later we found out she was pregnant. Now we had two beautiful babies, Ashley and Jimmy , Jessie refused to leave them with anyone but herself and I. Growley had been delivering the sandwiches himself and I was still the top chief. No more adventures, but life was great. We will have to get another place to live soon with two kids the upstairs apartment is already cramped. **

**We had sent pictures of the twins to Butch and Cassidy and they sent us some of their son Samson who seemed to be doing a hundred times better than he was, Cassidy too. Which really made me nervous because Jessie wasn't even 6 months along when I got a frantic call from Butch, saying he might loose them both. I talked to him for hours downstairs after closing to prevent waking Jessie. **

**Whatever rivalries did exist were extinct now. We were friends but all hoped we'd never to have to do anything like we did the year before. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N: Sorry the last few chapters were…underdeveloped. I've been in a funk lately and writing doesn't come as easily as it did but still does the trick of getting my mind off some thing. I have serval ideas for a sequel and some already written however I might change styles often so bare with me as of right now I don't have a title but it will probably be something corny like Twerps: the next generation. I don't know what I have written is in diary format from Samson(Butch and Cassidy's son) Pov. Hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reviewing. **


End file.
